Cursed
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Terminado! BV Bulma es la Comandante Genral Del Imperio Cold a quien asignan una misión jusnto al príncipe de Vegetasei. Al principio estos dos no se lleveban bien para nada, pero repentinamente ambos tubieron un misterioso cambio de actitud........
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Never really knew you **

**trough your voice spoke my pain;**

**a voice that will never speak it again"**

**Pensamientos sobre Kurt Cobain**

**Autor: Darkgal**

_Notas: este fanfiction es un Alternative Universe. Contiene Lemon y algunas escenas de violencia, así que si esto te disturba de alguna manera te recomiendo que retrocedas ahora._

Cursivas: pensamientos de los personajes y frases que quieren ser resaltadas.

Negritas y Cursivas: frases muy importantes

_Vegetasei .Que tierra más basta. Cielos rojos como la sangre en los cuales surcan nubes negras como almas oscuras del infierno. _

_Hace más de 10 años que no veo a mi planeta pero aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer la última vez que lo vi, la verdad que muchas veces desearía estar allí de nuevo, pero mi trabajo me ha apartado de mi planeta por la última década._

_Por supuesto que ser Comandante General del Imperio Cold tiene sus desventajas, pero también tiene ventajas; como el respeto y admiración por parte de tus "camaradas". _

_Creo que la verdadera razón por la cual se muestran respetuosos sería la de conservar sus patéticas e insignificantes vidas. Que tontos._

_Siendo una híbrida criatura, debería de considerarme afortunada por la posición que poseo como comandante. _

_Desde el día en que nací ya estaba escrito en mi destino: ser rechazada por la raza de mi madre, siendo hija de una poderosa guerrera saiyajin de elite y un humano, pero no cualquier humano; hija de un genio, hija del célebre Dr. Briefs._

_Aparte de ser híbrida poseo otro aspecto que me diferencia de los demás, tengo el pelo color azul y los ojos también, e incluso mi cola, marcando claramente que mi ascendencia no es del todo saiyajin._

_Hasta ahora me parece increíble que una mujer del rango de mi madre haya elegido como pareja a alguien de una especie tan diferente e "inferior" a la de ella._

_Por supuesto que mi padre no tiene nada de inferior, es una de las personas más inteligentes del universo. Lo malo es que nosotras somos las únicas que pudimos notar eso. El resto del universo no lo notó._

_Hasta ahora, la inteligencia de mi padre es lo único que le ha permitido sobrevivir todos estos años. Los saiyajin no lo aceptaron. Los humanos tampoco por temor a los saiyajin. Solo el Señor Frieza lo acepto. Que irónico. Un asesino de planetas enteros, salvador de una vida._

_La única razón por la cual permanezco en esta mugrienta nave espacial es mi padre. La única razón por la cual asesino en nombre de una lagartija desagradable._

_No es que me desagrade la pelea, matar es lo que no disfruto .Por supuesto que la sangre saiyajin sigue en mí. Oigo el llamado de la sangre. El calor de la batalla. La satisfacción de tener una vida en mis manos y elegir si conservarla o no. Ahh, de solo pensarlo me emociono. _

_A pesar de todas esas sensaciones que en mi provoca la sangre nunca me interesó la matanza masiva. Pienso que es un malgasto de esclavos._

_Ah, demonios, ya es tarde, debo prepararme para una entrevista con el Señor Frieza. Maldito, ni siquiera en mi periodo de vacaciones me deja en paz. _

Chichi: "Bulma!" "Bulma!" "Vamos chica, ya deja de pensar y presentémonos en el salón principal" grita desesperada

Chichi es la Primer Oficial, la subordinada de la Comandante. Es la única persona en la cual Bulma confía aparte de su padre. Chichi es una chica realmente bella. Ojos negros como la noche, cabellos del mismo color, largos hasta la cintura, una piel clara con olor a canela y un cuerpo hermoso, pero perteneciente a un solo ser. Su compañero desaparecido, el soldado Kakarotto.

Bulma: "Ya! Demonios Chichi!" "déjame poner la armadura y nos vamos"

Vestida con un traje de batalla ceñido al cuerpo de color negro y una armadura gris que resalta toda la femenina figura de una joven de 20 años sale una muy temperamental Comandante Bulma. Su cola detrás de ella moviéndose violentamente.

Chichi "Oye Bulma sabes que querrá Frieza ahora?"

Bulma: "No lo sé, pero de todas maneras no me interesa"

Chichi: "Por lo visto no esta en su mejor humor Comandante"

Bulma: "Bah, humor es lo que me sobra" dice haciendo una falsa sonrisa.

Ambas guerrearas salen de la habitación para dirigirse al Salón del trono Imperial.

Pasando unos corredores de paredes metálicas con interruptores en cada área llegan hasta el Salón Principal, también conocido como el trono del Emperador Frieza.

Las puertas son altas, hechas de metal negro, un material muy escaso en el universo.

Al verlas acercarse dos guardias se apresuran para abrir las puertas.

De inmediato la Comandante y su Primer Oficial ingresan al salón.

El interior de la sala emana un aura maligna enorme. Incluso se puede decir que se "huele" la maldad en el ambiente.

Al verlas acercarse Frieza sonríe.

Chichi: Ha enviado por nosotras Emperador? Dice mientras hace una reverencia inclinándose. Bulma le sigue y hace lo mismo.

Frieza: "OH, que vista más agradable, mi comandante preferida y su primer oficial. Perdonen mi rudeza al mandar por ustedes en su periodo de vacaciones pero esto es un asunto importante que debe ser atendido de inmediato" dice con una voz muy femenina.

Bulma: "En que podemos servirlo Emperador?"

Frieza: "Bulma querida, como ya sabes, hay un problema con el planeta Kanasa. Ninguna de mis tropas quiere volver a esa bola de tierra desde que los Ginyu fueron derrotados allí,

Y ya que mi segundo mejor equipo de conquista fue derrotado la única alternativa que me queda sería mandar a mi mejor equipo con mi mejor soldado en el. (Frieza la mira con un brillo extraño en los ojos)

_Maldita sea! De nuevo a otra misión! Hace apenas 2 días que volví de la anterior._

Bulma: "Con todo respeto Señor Frieza, hace apenas 2 días que mis tropas y yo volvimos de la misión en el Planeta Shin… y necesitamos al menos una semana para reponer las municiones y a los hombres por completo.

Frieza: Lo se querida, pero no te preocupes por el estado de tus soldados ya que uniré a otro escuadrón de elite que ira con ustedes

Bulma: Otro escuadrón?

Frieza: "Tendiendo en cuenta que eres mi soldado más valioso, y que acabas de volver de una misión he decidido pedir _colaboración _a mi querido _amigo _el Rey Vegeta.

Bulma: "AH?" Es lo único que escapó de los labios de Bulma que estaba procesando toda la información recibida. ¿El Rey Vegeta?

Frieza: Así es, el Rey nos brindara su ayuda mandándonos a su más valioso guerrero con su mejor escuadrón de batalla.

"La Comandante Bulma Briefs es la encargada de la misión a Kanasa junto con el Príncipe de Vegetasei" (Dice esto mirando al reto de las personas que se encontraban en el salón). Según lo que cuentan es tan o mas fuerte que tú, cuando se conozcan lo averiguaras…

Bulma: ¿Nani?

Frieza: Así es, espero que para mañana por la tarde tengan todo listo para el viaje.

Pueden retirarse (hace una mueca con sus manos indicando que se retiren)

Las guerreras traen sus manos al corazón con el puño cerrado en señal de respeto y se retiran.

Con esta información las 2 jóvenes guerreras quedaron estupefactas, el bastardo de Frieza no sólo se atrevía de molestarlas en su descanso, sino que también las atormentaba, como se atrevía a querer que la poderosa Comandante General Bulma Briefs comparta el mando con alguien, y Bulma Briefs no comparte… _nunca_

Alguna pregunta, cometario, queja a: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 2**

"**I hate to see you Walking out there**

**Out in the rain So don't chastise me**

**Or think I, I mean you harm**

**Of those that take you Leave you strung out**

**Much too far"**

**Roquet Queen. Guns N' Roses 1987**

Frieza: "La Comandante Bulma Briefs comandará esta misión junto al Príncipe de Vegetasei"

Bulma: ¿Nani?

Frieza: Si mi querida, no te alegra? Tengo entendido que el príncipe es el espécimen más fuerte de su raza, y prénsalo, uniendo a los dos saiyajin más fuertes tendremos la victoria asegurada, y quien sabe, incluso al fin podrías encontrar al compañero digno de ti mi querida.

_¿Compañero Digno? De que demonios está hablando?_

Frieza vuelve a hablar e interrumpe a Bulma de sus pensamientos.

Frieza: lo que me recuerda, cundo vuelvas retomaremos la búsqueda de un candidato digno de ser compañero tuyo. A tu edad no es posible que aún no tengas compañero querida…

Bulma: lo del compañero lo discutiremos después, pero Señor Frieza, sabe que no es necesario que me acompañe ningún escuadrón elite, con el mío será suficiente.

Frieza: acaso no me acabas de decir que tu escuadrón había vuelto de una misión apenas hace dos días? Bueno, no hay nada que discutir, iras a Kanasa con el escuadrón de Vegetasei.

Bulma: (sonando derrotada) Como usted diga mi Lord, si no necesita más de nuestra presencia, podríamos retirarnos?

Frieza: OH, ya lo olvidaba, Soldado Chichi necesito que atienda al príncipe y su escolta personalmente cuando arriben a la nave. Asegúrese de que reciban la mejor atención posible.

Chichi: Si señor.

Frieza: y Bulma, no olvides que cuando regreses atenderemos asuntos pendientes.

Bulma asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para retirarse.

Las dos se inclinaron reverenciando sincronizadamente y se retiraron.

Bulma: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO! Gritó furiosa destrozando una mesa con un golpe.

Chichi: sí, ya lo se, es un maldito. Quien se ha creido? Me puso como mucama de esos malditos!

Bulma: (rie) Si! Jaja, al menos alguien se queda con la mejor parte de la mision; atender al Príncipe y su escolta jajaja

Chichi se acerca a Bulma y la golpea en la cabeza con fuerza con fuerza.

Bulma: OUCH! No era necesario…

Chichi: para que te eduques. Bueno es mejor que nos durmamos porque mañana no será un día fácil…

A la mañana siguiente……

En el sector oeste de la nave imperial de Frieza aterriza la Flota Real de Vegetasei.

_Maldito Frieza. Como se atreve a querer que comparta el mando con una mujer insignificante! **YO NO TRABAJO CON NADIE**. Maldito bastardo! Insecto……acabaré **él** …pronto…._

_Ya veré como deshacerme de la mujer, todo a su debido tiempo.._

_Mmmm, es mejor que ahora mismo no haga nada en contra de la fémina, se que es su comandante general o algo así, dicen que es una guerrea de hierro. BAH, una mujer, que podría hacer de útil aparte de criar hijos._

_La dejaré vivir por ahora, pero cuando me canse de ella la mandaré a la otra dimensión. Mm jaja eso pondría furioso a Frieza, pero por ahora no me conviene oponerme contra él, pero cuando obtenga el poder, **cuando obtenga el poder lo asesinaré y tomaré mi lugar como**_** _Emperador del universo._**

Vegeta fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó alguien golpear las puertas de su habitación. Sabía de quien se trataba y de inmediato frunció el seño.

Vegeta: Que quieres insecto? Dice claramente enojado

Kakarotto: siento molestarlo señor. Vengo a informarle que ya aterrizamos en la nave del emperador, desea que los hombres empiecen a descender de la nave Real?

Dice Kakarotto hablando desde atrás de la puerta.

Vegeta: si, que desciendan los hombres de inmediato, quiero terminar con esta farsa lo más pronto posible.

Kakarotto: de inmediato su alteza.

_Maldito Kakarotto. Es un verdadero imbécil, pero lo que tiene de imbécil lo tiene de fuerte, es el único que puede hacerme sudar en un combate, sólo por eso le di el puesto como mi guardia elite personal. Al inútil de Nappa el puesto le quedaba muy grande._

Hay un gran movimiento dentro de la nave espacial del emperador Frieza. Soldados van y vienen descargando obsequios y esclavos. En más de una ocasión se pueden escuchar a los guardias gritándose obscenidades unos a los otros por no realizar sus tareas de la manera correcta. Y no es para menos, el Príncipe del segundo imperio más poderoso del universo había llegado, y este miembro de la realeza era muy conocido por su temperamento y falta de paciencia. Parecía que acabar con vidas apaciguaba sus ánimos.

Chichi: ¡Mierda! Es tarde! Maldición, tengo que vestirme! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida cuando el mismo Frieza me ordenó atender al Príncipe y su escolta!

Chichi se gritaba a sí misma mientras que a una velocidad sorprendente se levantaba de su cama y buscaba su traje de spandex gris y su armadura en medio de su desordenada habitación.

Una vez que halló lo que estaba buscando murmura obscenidades en vos alta y se viste apresuradamente.

Cuando por fin está completamente vestida se recoge el pelo en una cola alta y por último coloca su capa color rojo. Se mira al espejo rápidamente satisfecha con lo que ve. Se sonríe a sí misma en el espejo.

Al la velocidad de la luz deja sus aposentos cerrando de un portazo las puertas y se dirige al sector oeste de la nave imperial.

Alguna pregunta, cometario, queja a: 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 3**

"**A sickened mind and spirit  
The mirror tells me lies  
Could I mistake myself for someone  
Who lives behind my eyes?  
Will he escape my soul  
Or will he live in me?  
Is he trying to get out  
Or trying to enter me?"**

**OZZY OSBOURNE. Diary Of A Madman (1981)**

Bulma se encontraba entrenando en las cámaras de gravedad que ella misma construyó. Bueno no lo había hecho completamente sola, su padre la había ayudado. La gravedad estaba alrededor de los 4500 G.

Sudaba por todas partes, soportando la gravedad inmensa, adaptándola a su cuerpo. Una vez que adquirió el equilibrio y dominio de su cuerpo empezó a elevarse en el aire y expandir su ki.

Comenzó a ejercitarse dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. Estaba adquiriendo un buen ritmo cuando de repente el intercomunicador se activó y pudo escuchar una voz que le asqueaba profundamente.

Zaarbon: Mmm por lo visto estas moviendo tu holgazán trasero…..

Bulma: Hump. Al grano lagartija, que quieres?

Zaarbon: Insolente. La verdad que no se por que al señor Frieza se le ocurrió ponerte al frente de su ejército, no eres más que una niña maleducada.

Bulma sonríe maléficamente ante este comentario.

Bulma: Ah, ya veo. Sigues enojado por que Frieza me nombró a MI Comandante General y a TI te tiene como su perra personal……Qué mal perdedor eres…….. Honestamente Zaarbon esperaba más de ti…..

Zaarbon: Cuidado con lo que dices perra híbrida. (La mira con puro odio a los ojos y luego se golpea en la cabeza en señal de que acaba de recordar algo) Maldición, gracias a ti casi se me olvida por que estoy aquí malgastando mi tiempo.

En la cara de Zaarbon se forma una sonrisa maléfica; más aún que la de Bulma.

Zaarbon: El Príncipe y su escuadrón Elite acaban de llegar y Frieza quiere que te presentes en el salón del trono para saludarlo.

Al oír esto Bulma se enfurece terriblemente y desactiva la máquina. Una vez desactivada la gravedad las luces vuelven a ser normales.

Abre la puerta para salir y se encuentra con Zaarbon detrás de la misma.

Bulma estaba dispuesta a pasarle de largo pero Zaarbon le habló cuando estaba justo frente a él.

Zaarbon: Parece que la que va a terminar siendo la perra de alguien es usted comand-------

Zaarbon no pudo terminar su frase ya que Bulma le dio un golpe en el estómago echándolo inmóvil al suelo.

Bulma: Imbécil……

Y se retiró del área de entrenamiento dejando a un Zaarbon implorando por aire.

Se aleja de Zaarbon pero de alguna manera le molestaba su comentario, no quería parecer débil ante los demás y en especial ante la tropa.

Chichi por fin pudo llegar al sector oeste después de haber girado lo que parecían interminables corredores.

Cuanto más se acercaba a lo que parecía ser la nave real de Vegetasei podía divisar un grupo de saiyajins formados frente a ella.

Chichi: Primer Oficial Chichi. Seré yo quien escolte a su alteza real al salón del trono.

Chichi ve que una figura se aproxima a la rampa de la nave. Definitivamente no es muy alto, cabello en forma de llama y una capa que se extiende tras de esa figura. Al aproximarse un poco más puede notar que lleva puesta una armadura increíblemente elegante. Y luego algo cautivó sus ojos. En el lado izquierdo de la parte superior la armadura estaba el emblema real de Vegetasei.

_Ese debe ser el Príncipe…_

De inmediato se arrodilla y baja su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

Chichi: Su Alteza. Primer Oficial Chichi. Seré yo quien lo escolte al salón del trono.

Vegeta la inspecciona de arriba abajo.

_Chichi, que nombre más familiar. Creo que ya he oído hablar de ella, pero donde……?_

Vegeta: Muy bien soldado.

Al escuchar esto Chichi levanta su cabeza y se congela ante lo que ve.

Detrás del Príncipe se encontraba alguien muy parecido asu compañero; su esposo a quien creyó muerto.

Kakarotto: Chichi, Chichi? Eres tu? Eres realmente tu?

Toda la situación no fue inadvertida por Vegeta.

_Ahora recuerdo. Esta Chichi es la supuesta compañera del inútil de Kakarotto, de quien habla tanto, pero acaso no estaba muerta?_

Una sonrisa de la más intensa alegría se forma en el rostro de Kakarotto.

Sin dudarlo por un momento Kakarotto pasa a Vegeta y abraza a Chichi frente a todos. Y luego la besa apasionadamente. Chichi no parece responder, parece que aún esta choqueada por que al parecer su esposo "muerto" había vuelto a la vida.

Kakarotto suelta a Chichi y la mira intensamente a los ojos

Kakarotto: donde habías estado todo este tiempo? Yo pensé que hab------

Kakarotto fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

Vegeta: Kakarotto este no es el sitio ni el momento para atender tus asuntos personales! Después te encargarás de esto! Soldado; lléveme de inmediato a Frieza!

La iracunda voz de Vegeta hizo que Chichi salga de su trance y vuelva en sí.

Chichi: Si, de inmediato su alteza.

Vegeta sólo gruñó y dio una sus miradas asesinas a Kakarotto.

Vegeta: y **NO ** quiero que este tipo de espectáculos se vuelva a repetir.

Kakarotto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Chichi: Por aquí por favor….

El grupo de soldados siguió a Chichi hasta llegar a su destino.

En el salón del trono se encontraban esperando Frieza, a su derecha Zaarbon y a su izquierda Dodoria. El soldado Dodoria no era visto muy de seguido. Sólo cuando se trataban de asuntos importantes.

De repente las puertas son abiertas por los guardias e inmediatamente ingresan un grupo de guerreros saiyajin liderados por el soldado Chichi.

Frieza: "Príncipe Vegeta" que gusto volver a verlo, la última vez que lo vi apenas tenía 10 años, creo que han pasado; ¿12 años?

Vegeta hace una reverencia.

Vegeta: "Emperador"

Frieza: Joven Vegeta, creo que ya sabe el motivo por el cual he solicitado su inmediata presencia. Bueno, de todas maneras se lo recordaré. Esta aquí para tomar el mando de la misión al planeta Kanasa junto a la Comandante General Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta: Briefs? Me suena familiar.

Frieza: Acaso ya la conocías? Imposible….. a menos que…..

Vegeta: que……….?

Frieza: Mi querido Vegeta, ya lo entiendo, ya se porque su apellido te suena familiar; su padre armó un gran revuelo entre los tuyos unos años atrás…el célebre Doctor Briefs.

_Dr. Briefs. Ya lo recuerdo; oí hablar mucho de él; si…… el humano que fue compañero de _

_una soldado de mi madre; el inventor de las cámaras de gravedad……. Entonces, si ese humano es padre de mi "futura camarada" eso significa que compartiré el mando con una **HIBRIDA?**_

Pasaron unos segundos para que Vegeta volviera a hablar.

Vegeta: De ninguna manera me rebajaré a compartir el mando con una inútil híbrida hija de un débil humano! No la aceptaré.

En ese mismo instante todos los que se encontraban en la sala se congelaron ante lo que acababan de oír. Nadie nunca le había dicho que **_no_** a Frieza.

Un fuerte ruido los volvió a la realidad. Las puertas habían sido violentamente abiertas por una mujer de pelos y ojos azules aparentemente muy, muy enojada.

Vegeta nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida y eso que ya había visto a muchas mujeres y de todas las especies, pero nunca como esta.

Tenía los cabellos hasta los hombros color azul-turquesa, ojos azules como el cielo, la piel blanca. Escaneando su cuerpo pudo tener un mejor acceso; tenía unos senos grandes y firmes, un estómago plano y unas hermosas y largas piernas. Estaba vestida en un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo con una armadura de entrenamiento color gris. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

Frieza: Comandante, por que entra de esa manera tan atropellante? Acaso no le enseñé modales?

Bulma: Mis disculpas "_emperador" _ pero usted sabe muy bien que no tolero que falten al respeto a mi padre y pude oír a un imbécil hablando mal de él y no me contuve, así que: Demando saber quien se atrevió a insultar el nombre de mi familia!

_Así que es ella la mujer Briefs… la Comandante general del Imperio Cold…… tal vez sirva para una remolcada; o tal vez dos…_

Frieza: Comandante, por favor perdone al príncipe, él no sabe como expresarse sabiamente. (Lanza una mirada asesina a Vegeta)

Bulma: Príncipe? (Señalando a Vegeta) Yo no veo a ningún príncipe, sólo a un patán.

Esto enfureció a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Maldita imbécil! Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! Bruja insolente!

Bulma: te mostraré lo que es una bruja insolente!

Bulma avanza hacia Vegeta y en un instante aparece tras de él tomándolo por el cuello y sujetándolo con fuerza. Al ver esto sus "guardaespaldas" se preparan para defender al príncipe pero una orden de Frieza hace que se detengan viendo con intriga el espectáculo.

Bulma lo sujeta con tanta fuerza que a Vegeta le cuesta respirar. Bulma se acerca a su oreja y le susurra casi sensualmente

Bulma: mira quien te esta "robando el aliento"; nada más que la inútil híbrida hija de un débil humano!

Al terminar lo que tenía que decir Bulma lo suelta de inmediato. La tensión no paró ahí ya que al soltarlo ella se encontró contra la pared sostenida por el cuello.

Vegeta: a quien dices que le falta el aliento?

Frieza: NIÑOS BASTA!

Al oír esto Vegeta duda unos momentos el soltar a Bulma quien cae pesadamente sobre su trasero en el frío piso.

Frieza: ya lo he decidido, ustedes dos serán los encargados de la conquista del planeta Kanasa, por lo tanta mientras trabajen juntos quiero que se lleven de la mejor manera posible, _no_ tolerare fracasos y tampoco muertes repentinas (mira a Vegeta y luego a Bulma) y una vez que hayan logrado lo que les estoy ordenando pueden matarse si así lo desean, pero antes de eso, **NO ACEPTARÉ QUE ALGUIEN ME DESOBEDEZCA, EL QUE LO HACE SUFRIRÁ LA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA EN MIS MANOS!**

Todas las personas presentes en el salón se callaron. Nadie no se atrevería a enfrentar a un Frieza enojado; nadie que desee conservar su vida.

Frieza: Comandante Bulma, Príncipe Vegeta, me estoy dando a entender?

Bulma y Vegeta asintieron moviendo las cabezas simultáneamente.

Frieza. Pueden retirase.

Todos los presentes se retiran inmediatamente. Antes de retirarse Bulma y Vegeta se dieran miradas asesinas mutuamente.

Bulma: (susurra al oído de Vegeta) cuídese la espalda, _Su Alteza._

Vegeta solo la mira con ira y luego le da la espalda.

Una vez todos afuera; Frieza le da órdenes a uno de sus soldados.

Frieza: soldado Dodoria

Dodoria: si Emperador?

Frieza: mantenga vigilados a esos dos, y si alguno de ellos intenta algo contra el otro; recuérdele que sus acciones no me complacerán.

Dodoria: como usted diga señor.

Frieza se sonríe a sí mismo malignamente mientras tomo un sorbo de su bebida preferida; vino tinto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 4**

**" I'm coming back I will return  
And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn  
I have the fire I have the force  
I have the power to make my evil take it's course"**

**Iron Maiden**. **The Number Of The Beast (1982)**

BOOM! BAM! KABOON! Se escuchan explosiones alrededor de toda el área Este de la inmensa nave espacial del Emperador. Para ser más precisos en el área Este se encontraba los aposentos de la Comandante General.

Boom! Se escucha de nuevo. Bulma lanzaba una bola de energía a cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso.

Bulma: "MIERDA!" "MALDITO SEA FRIEZA, MALDITOS SEAN TODOS"

Al no poder soportarlo más Bulma se rindió y el silencio volvió a reinar…

Bulma: (sollozando) No, no puedo ser débil, no puedo…… papá……..

Y por fin las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Una vez que Chichi les enseñó a todos los soldados y al príncipe donde serían sus aposentos dirigía a Kakarotto al suyo.

Chichi: Esta es tu habitación. (Abre con un código las puertas.)

Chichi se mueve a un lado y le da paso a Kakarotto para que ingrese.

En el instante en que las puertas se abren Chichi es jalada dentro de la habitación.

Kakarotto: Tenemos que hablar…. O sea, creo que tengo el derecho de saber donde has estado todo este tiempo que yo te creí muerta, que hiciste todos estos años, como acabaste en la nave espacial de Frieza? Por que no me buscaste?

Chichi: Por que no te busqué? Te creí muerto yo también, yo vi cuando aquel monstruo te disparó… (Empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos)

--------------------------RECUERDO-------------------------------------

Planeta Tokeisei. Un grupo de guerreros saiyajin de tercera clase había sido enviado a acabar con la población de ese planeta de entre los cuales se encontraban el soldado Kakarotto y el soldado Chichi.

Kakarotto: Bueno muchachos, dispersémonos, y que empiece la diversión!

El grupo de soldados empezaba a separarse cuando Kakarotto detiene a Chichi agarrándola del brazo.

Kakarotto: Ni creas que dejaré ir sola a mi compañera, además apenas hace dos meses nos unimos oficialmente ante todos …… y pretendo tenerte por más tiempo.

Chichi se sonrojó ante el comentario.

Pasaron de ciudad en ciudad acabando con todas las vidas que encontraban a su paso, ya sean mujeres, hombres o niños. Les daba igual.

Kakarotto: parece que aquí no hay nadie que valga la pena

Dice eso mientras dispara una bola de energía al cráneo de uno de los oriundos del planeta. La criaturas tenían color marrón con la apariencia de un minotauro. Se decía que los tokeijins poseían la habilidad de congelar el tiempo.

Kakarotto: Parece que ya acabamos con todos, volvamos a casa

Chichi: si esposo.

Ninguno notó que entre las montañas de cadáveres se movía algo, de repente apareció uno de estos tokeijins mal herido, desangrando pero con la energía suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Tokeijin: Malditos! Asesinaron a toda mi gente!

Gritaba eso mientras que se lanzaba a Kakarotto y hacía un movimiento extraño con sus manos. Había congelado el tiempo.

Kakarotto: No puedo moverme, Chichi ayúdame!

Chichi: Kakarotto! Yo tampoco puedo moverme! Ahhh!

En menos de un segundo el pecho de Kakarotto era perforado por un rayo de energía producido por el tokeijin cayendo al suelo y recién ahí fue cuando Chichi pudo moverse haciendo explotar en mil pedazos al agresor de su esposo, desmayándose después de lanzar aquel rayo devastador.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL RECUERDO-------------------------------------

Kakarotto: y luego yo desperté en uno de los tanques de regeneración en Vegetasei…….. y de inmediato empecé a buscarte, me dijeron que habías sido reducida a cenizas y que por eso no te encontraron, como todos, asumí que estabas muerta. Pero que fue lo que en realidad pasó?

Chichi: desperté en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, desperté en la nave de Frieza y estaba siendo atendida por una mujer muy extraña que me miraba con, como decirlo; _ternura…… _ Mm que simpático, cuando me enteré, me aterré por completo…

Kakarotto: te enteraste de que? (sonando preocupado)

Chichi: de que estaba embarazada. (Empieza a llorar) Su nombre es Gohan. Después de su nacimiento me nombraron primer soldado a cargo de quien es hoy la Comandante Bulma.

Kakarotto: Gohan? O se a que soy padre? Soy padre? Soy padre!

Kakarotto estaba saltado en una pata de la alegría hasta que agarra a Chichi de los hombros y le pregunta

Kakarotto: donde esta? Quiero conocerlo…

Chichi: está en una misión ahora pero en dos meses volverá..

Kakarotto: en una misión? Pero el no debe tener más de 4 años? Chichi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kakarotto: Chichi me has devuelto a la vida, sin ti ya no era nada más que un estuche sin vida, pero ahora que te encontré de nuevo, sé que estas viva y no sólo eso, me cuentas que tengo un hijo me haces el hombre más feliz del universo.

Se acerca a Chichi y la besa apasionadamente, ella responde a los llamados de su pareja.

Kakarotto mira intensamente a su esposa.

_OH Dios, como la he extrañado todos estos años_

Kakarotto: es hora que recuperemos el tiempo perdido…..

Se acerca a ella, la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama.

_Que demonios se piensa esa maldita perra para atacarme de esa manera! Acaso no sabe que soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! Estoy por encime de ella!_

Vegeta se encontraba sólo en su habitación, meditando sobre los hechos recientemente ocurridos. Se encontraba en un rincón oscuro sentado en una esquina sobre una silla que tenía el emblema real de la casa de Vegetasei.

De repente en su rostro se formo una sonrisa macabra….

_Tal vez la híbrida no sea un desperdicio después de todo, sin duda indomable es, hermosa definitivamente y por lo que pude notar también es orgullosa, toda una mujer……sin duda sería digna de estar en mi cama……… _

Vegeta: Demonios! En que estoy pensando, esa mujer no es digna de ocupar mis pensamientos y mucho menos mi cama!

Por un momento Vegeta se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por pensar de esa manera en la mujer que hace unos momentos lo estaba asfixiando.

Vegeta: mejor me doy una dicha fría…

Pasaron horas desde el incidente en el salón del trono. Faltaba menos de una hora para que el crucero de batalla que llevaría a ambos escuadrones despegue. El ambiente se encontraba muy tenso en aquella famosa nave del todopoderoso Emperador Frieza.

Bulma se encontraba entrenando en una de sus cámaras de gravedad. La gravedad era de 5000 G pero parecía dominarla por completo. Se encontraba combatiendo a un oponente robot cuando de repente la gravedad se desactivo. Miró hacia el panel de control y notó que no tenía ninguna descompostura, entonces la máquina debió de haber sido desconectada desde afuera.

De repente las puertas se abren revelando a quien se atrevió a interrumpir su entrenamiento.

Aplaudiendo entraba un Vegeta con una sonrisa desafiante.

Bulma estaba visiblemente enojada, pero no dice una palabra.

Vegeta: que sorprendente demostración de tus habilidades; lástima que tu oponente sea sólo un robot…. Me preguntaba si serías así de buena en un combate real.

En la cara de Bulma se formó una sonrisa macabra tornándose luego en una cara mortalmente seria.

Bulma: quieres probar?

Vegeta: probemos.

De inmediato Vegeta ingresa a la sala. Ambos se colocan en posición de combate y empieza la pelea.

Bulma es la primera en atracar lanzándose a una velocidad impresionante hacia Vegeta lo golpea en el estómago con su cabeza y este sale volando a un extremo de la habitación. Destroza una pared al chocar con ella, se levanta furioso y se lanza contra Bulma, une las dos manos y la golpea por el lado derecho del cráneo mandándola al otro extremo del salón, Vegeta no pierde tiempo y le lanza un Galic Gun haciendo que el disparo tenga un impacto directo con el cuerpo Bulma. En cuanto Bulma es capaz de ver el ataque se asusta terriblemente, pero logra cubrirse. BROOM! Se escucha la explosión provocada por el rayo de energía. Su impacto causa que se levante una gran cantidad de polvo que hace el campo de batalla casi invisible. Vegeta se detiene por un momento, sonríe a sí mismo esperando que cuando el polvo se disipe vea a una inconsciente Bulma. Se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Bulma mirándolo sonriendo con las ropas casi completamente desgarradas dejando un poco de piel expuesta. Eso no pasa desapercibido por Vegeta quien casi en un estado de hipnotismo no puede dejar de mirar su casi expuesto pecho. Bulma se da cuenta de ello y sonríe más aún….

Bulma: algo que le guste _ Su Alteza?_

Vegeta se da cuenta que acaba de hacer el ridículo y solo responde con un Hump.

Bulma: continuamos?

Vegeta: por supuesto, damas primero.

Bulma de inmediato se lanza a él haciendo una serie de puñetazos y patadas que a Vegeta le cuesta trabajo esquivarlas todas, hasta que Bulma remata con una patada final que manda a Vegeta al otro extremo de la habitación de nuevo. Bulma viendo esta su oportunidad de vengarse no pierde tiempo.

Bulma: DEVIL'S RAGE!

Es una técnica especial de Bulma que consiste en juntar ambas manos acumulando energía para luego sepáralas y disparar rayos de energía azul que salen de las yemas de los dedos y luego se unen formando un gran rayo.

Al darse cuenta del inmenso rayo de energía que viene directo hacia él, no pierde tiempo y lanza un FINAL FLASH! En el momento que ambos rayos colisionan ambos contrincantes ponen más fuerza a sus ataques ya que el perdedor recibirá el impacto de ambos rayos de energía.

Bulma suda frío en las manos y esta empezando a ejercer presión, Vegeta nota eso y hace lo mismo. La fuerza de ambos rayos es tal que en un momento determinado explota en el punto mismo donde su unen haciendo que quienes los produjeron caigan inconscientes al suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light **

**To chase a feather in the wind **

**Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight **

**There moves a thread that has no end".**

**All of my Love. Led Zeppelin**

_Que dolor siento, es como si mi cuerpo entero esté dañado, incluso me duele respirar……_

_UN MOMENTO! Donde estoy!_

Vegeta despierta de lo que le pareció un descanso eterno y lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue investigar en donde se encontraba.

Inspecciona la habitación en donde se encontraba, esta no era la habitación que le habían designado

_Donde diablos estoy?_

Bulma despierta de su sueño, estuvo 2 horas enteras en el tanque de regeneración. A través del vidrio puede ver a su primer oficial, Chichi mirándola con una cara de alivio.

El líquido verde que rodeaba a Bulma es drenado.

Bulma se quita la mascara de oxígeno y mira a Chichi y le pregunta:

Bulma: Cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

Chichi: 2 horas

Bulma: Maldición! Y la misión? Zarparon sin nosotros! Acaso el maldito de Vegeta se atrevió a dejarnos de lado?

Chichi: Vegeta? Ah, querrás decir el príncipe Vegeta?

Bulma se sonroja mínimamente. Había sido atrapada con el guardia baja.

Bulma: sí, el…

Chichi: No te preocupes, estamos en el crucero de Batalla así que nadie despego sin nosotras, y tampoco Frieza sabe de tu "pequeño" incidente con** _Vegeta_** Por lo que Kakarotto me contó el también ingresó a los tanques de recuperación, pero sucedió algo con el tanque que lo contenía a él y decidieron que terminaría su sanación en sus aposentos.

Bulma: así que sobrevivió el muy maldito…

Chichi: ¿Cómo que _sobrevivió?_ acaso pensabas matarlo? No escuchaste la advertencia que les dio Frieza!

Bulma no prestaba atención a lo que Chichi le estaba diciendo.

_Espera un momento……**Kakarotto**… acaso no estaba muerto?_

Bulma: este Kakarotto que mencionas, no es compañero que perdiste?

Chichi: si, el mismo, pero ahora lo recuperé.

Bulma: Como? Acaso no estaba muerto?

Chichi: yo pensaba eso, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, en fin, esa es una larga historia, te la contaré después.

En el instante en que Chichi terminó de hablar las puertas fueron abiertas revelando a un Vegeta que al parecer estaba muy nervioso.

La cara de ambas guerreras se tornaron pálidas ya que Bulma se encontraba desnuda, ni siquiera una toalla tenía para cubrir su cuerpo.

Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla, como idiotizado.

De inmediato Bulma utiliza a Chichi como escudo y trata de tapar su expuesto _**cuerpo**._

Bulma: maldito pervertido! Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar las puestas!

Vegeta sale de su trance de hipnosis al escuchar su potente voz.

Vegeta: Diablos mujer! Ya no grites, estás lastimando mis oídos!

Bulma: y entonces, no te quedes ahí idiotizado **_ mirándome! _**Sal de aquí maldita sea!

Vegeta no le contestó nada, sólo obedeció las ordenes de Bulma y salió de la habitación, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba él allí.

_Es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba._

Vegeta se encontraba recostado contra la pared cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Su cuerpo entero se pone en alerta al escuchar que unas puertas son abiertas.

Sonríe para sí mismo.

Abre los ojos y ve a una ya vestida Bulma pasándolo de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Vegeta: por que tanta prisa Comandante? (Vegeta empieza a seguir a Bulma)

Bulma: Hump.

Vegeta: Al parecer fui yo quien ganó nuestro pequeño duelo.

Bulma: no se quiera pasar de listo _su alteza_. (Total sarcasmo en la voz de Bulma) Usted también **cayó** al suelo.

Vegeta: tiene razón Comandante… Pero también es cierto que yo desperté primero, entonces eso me hace el vencedor o me equivoco.

Bulma: creo que tienes razón Vegeta, pero no te confíes, la próxima vez utilizaré todas mis fuerzas y créeme; ni polvo quedara de tu inmundo ser.

Bulma camina dejando a Vegeta de lado.

Vegeta: ya lo veremos _Comandante._

Días después

Nave espacial de Frieza

Se enciendo el intercomunicador principal en el salòn del trono.

Dodoria: Señor Frieza tengo noticias para usted.

Frieza: prosiga.. (Hace un movimiento con las manos indicándole que continúe)

Dodoria: el príncipe y la comandante tuvieron una pequeña pelea hace dos días, una pelea tan seria que dejo a ambos muy mal heridos…

Frieza: soldado Dodoria, espero que tenga una muy buena razón por la cual no me informó de esto hace dos días…

Dodoria: Claro que la tengo señor, verá; el príncipe se recuperó primero, y lo primero que hizo al recobrar el conocimiento fue ir a ver la comandante…

Frieza: y que con eso?

Dodoria: no le parece raro que el príncipe tenga un repentino interés por la Comandante?

Frieza: muy interesante, soldado Dodoria, quiero que vigile a esos dos y me mantenga al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

Dodoria: como usted diga.

Dodoria hace una reverencia y se termina la transmisión.

Chichi se encontraba en los aposentos de Bulma, contándole con detalles la historia del reencuentro con su "fallecido" marido, esto le pareció muy extraño a Bulma, pero a la vez la alegraba ya que nunca en su vida había visto a Chichi tan feliz.

Chichi: y lo más sorprendente de todo fue su reacción al saber que teníamos un hijo! No sabes la alegría que se notaba en su rostro!

_Ojalá y el padre mis hijos cuando los vea y sepa que son suyos se alegre como lo hizo el compañero de Chichi._

Chichi: que sucede Bulma, acaso dije algo que te molesto?

Bulma: no, no es nada, sólo me quedé pensando

Chichi: en que?

Bulma: en ……

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que ambas se distrajeran de su conversación.

Bulma: quien es?

Bulma se acerca a la puerta y la abre y se sorprende al no ver a nadie detrás de ella.

Bulma: alguien nos estaba escuchando

Chichi: pero a quien le podría interesar lo que estábamos hablando?

Bulma: o tal vez no querian escuchar, tal vez querian atacar.

Chichi: en medio del espacio en _nuestra_ nave? No lo creo Bulma

Bulma cierra la puerta lentamente con una expresión de duda en su rostro

Eran ya horas muy avanzadas de la noche y Vegeta se encontraba en sus aposentos.

Por supuesto que el príncipe no se encontraba dormido, de hecho raras veces lo hacía, siempre estaba alerta.

Estaba acostado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

_Realmente me preocupé por ella? o por lo que Frieza me haría a mí si es que resultaba muerta? no creo que muriera, ya me demostró que es digna de la fama que posee… por más de que su sangre no sea 100 saiyajin, es más digna de ser de nuestra raza que **muchos…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 6**

"**CHEW YOUR MEAT FOR YOU**

**PASS IT BACK AND FORTH**

**IN A PASSIONATE KISS **

**FROM MY MOUTH TO YOURS**

**SLOPPY IT LIPS TO LIPS**

**YOU'RE MY VITAMINS 'CAUSE I'M LIKE YOU"**

**Drain You. Nirvana 1991**

Era muy temprano y ya había movimiento dentro de este crucero de batalla. Desde su habitación Bulma podía oír el ir y venir de solados, preparando todo lo necesario durante el viaje a Kanasa. Entre que viajamos, conquistamos el planeta y volvemos nos tomaran varios meses. Serían 4 largos meses.

Tenía grandes bolsas negras bajo los ojos ya que en toda la noche no había podido dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa y dudaba…

El incidente en su habitación mientas hablaba con Chichi la había dejado inquieta.

Se encontraban en medio del espacio. El corazón de Bulma parecía que saldría de su pecho.

_Por que demonios estoy tan nerviosa? Es como si presintiera que algo estaba a punto de suceder._

Chichi ve a Bulma muy pensativa y se acerca para hablarle

Chichi: Preocupada?

Bulma: ……

Chichi: esta bien, cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza.

_Ahora ya no tengo dudas, definitivamente, **algo** le sucede a Bulma._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que partieron desde la nave del emperador. Hasta ahora el viaje había sido muy tranquilo ya que Bulma y Vegeta raramente se encontraban y las veces que lo hacía solo intercambiaban miradas asesinas.

Algo pasaba entre esos dos. Es increíble que de la noche a la mañana dos personas que no desperdiciaban oportunidad para tener un duelo verbal a muerte ahora siquiera se hablaran.

Actúan así desde la batalla en la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma se encontraba en la cabina de mando supervisando las computadoras y reparando las que se encontraban averiadas. Cuando terminó con unos cuantos circuitos se retiró al sanitario para lavarse las manos. Terminó de asearse las manos y volvió a la cabina a sentarse en el lugar del copiloto.

_Papá… te extraño… cómo estarás? Espero que a mi regreso estés bien porque de lo contrario yo misma acabaré con el maldito de Frieza._

El viaje estaba siendo mas largo de lo que él esperaba. El infinito espacio era lo único que se podía apreciar por las ventanas, eso y uno que otro planeta al cual pasaban de largo a velocidades iguales a las de la luz.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana. Tenia una expresión vacía en el rostro, más que la misma de siempre. Se encontraba muy pensativo desde que empezó este viaje a Kanasa.

Kakarotto: preocupado?

Vegeta: ……. Sólo quiero terminar con esta estupidez lo más pronto posible, ya no deseo tener que cumplir órdenes ajenas... El bastardo de Frieza con esta estúpida misión y mi padre que no me deja en paz, me persigue hasta en mis sueños con ese asunto de la esposa, el muy maldito me puso una fecha límite para elegir una mujer apropiada, de lo contrario él podrá elegir por mí…. No puede ser que yo siendo el Príncipe tenga que sucumbir ante decisiones ajenas, eso es inaceptable.

Kakarotto: pero la ley lo establece y usted lo sabe su alteza, además sin esposa no podrá acceder al trono.

_Maldito Kakarotto porque me lo tiene que recordármelo siempre._

Vegeta: malditos, algún día acabare con todas estas personas que lo único que hacen es molestar.

Kakarotto solo lo mira. Si, ese era Vegeta. El Poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin en uno de los pocos momentos en que decidía abrirse al mundo. Aunque él nunca lo admitiese, Kakarotto era la única persona en el universo en quien confiaba, ni siquiera su propio padre tenía este privilegio y Kakarotto estaba al tanto de eso. Sabiendo que cualquier respuesta a su queja sería tomada como un acto de compasión decidió alivianar sus pensamientos de otra manera, el combate.

Kakarotto: entrenamos?

Vegeta: acaso quieres volver a entrar al tanque de regeneración?

Kakarotto: veremos quien será el que entra…

Vegeta: muy bien, tú lo pediste insecto.

Saliendo de los aposentos del príncipe ambos guerreros se dirigen hacia el sector de entrenamiento.

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún percance, los 2 días ida habían sido muy tranquilos. Hoy era el día en que aterrizarían a Kanasa.

Chichi: Bulma, te sucede algo?

Entra Chichi en la habitación si golpear antes y la encuentra moviendo la cabeza en negación agitadamente.

Detrás de ella entra Kakarotto.

Kakarotto: si comandante, se encuentra bien?

Bulma: (despierta de sus sueños) Sorprendida y un poco asustada lo primero que se le ocurre es formar una bola de Ki en la mano, pero al ver que solo se traba de Chichi y su esposo la calma volvió a ella. Por supuesto que estoy bien insectos!

Chichi y Kakarotto sólo se miraron sorprendidos.

Kakarotto: Comandante estamos aquí para informarle que ya aterrizamos en el planeta Kanasa y esta siendo esperada para descender de la nave al lado del príncipe.

Bulma: y por que tengo que descender al lado de su majestad de la idiotez?

Chichi: como jefe al mando debes ir, no permitas que deje de lado como si fueras un soldado más, que dirían las tropas?

Bulma: hump, en unos momento estoy lista.

Alrededor de 5 minutos mas tarde sale Bulma vestida con un traje azul marino sin mangas, guantes y botas blancas. La armadura también era del mismo color. Su ropa era una versión femenina de las ropas que normalmente vestía Vegeta.

Y salen de la habitación dirigiéndose a la rampa; Bulma al frente seguida por Chichi del brazo de Kakarotto.

Vegeta ya se encontraba a punto de descender de la nave con la flota de solados a quienes ya estaba entregando ordenes, esto hizo que Bulma se enfurezca, naturalmente.

_Quien demonios se cree este pigmeo para dar órdenes a **mis **tropas?_

Bulma: Que diablos significa esto?

Vegeta quien se encontraba de espaldas no hizo el menor ademán en contestarle solo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Bulma: Grrrr, acaso eres sordo o solo tarado?

Toda la tropa se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, todos temerosos por sus vidas ya que una inminente batalla estaba a apunto de suceder ante sus ojos.

Vegeta: de ser Tú mujer yo cuidaría mi lenguaje…. A demás como nunca te dignabas de _deleitarnos _ con tu presencia decidí hacerme cargo, quiero terminar con esta farsa lo más pronto posible.

Bulma solo gira los ojos en señal de aburrimiento y mira a los soldados.

Bulma: nos dividiremos en dos equipos, los que pertenecen a mis tropas irán conmigo al oeste, el resto ira con el Príncipe

Vegeta: mujer idiota, es lo que acabo de decir…

Bulma: andando soldados.

Pasa a Vegeta de largo y decide comenzar con la purgación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 7**

"**And I feel the time is right**

**Although I know that you just might say to me**

**What'cha gonna do**

**What'cha gonna do**

**But I have to take this chance goodbye**

**To friends and to romance**

**And to all of you**

**And to all of you"**

**Goodbye To Romance. Ozzy Osbourne 1980**

Los habitantes del planeta Kanasa parecían una especie sapo humanoides, con ropas ridículas pero con habilidades sorprendentes, de hecho eran muy buenos guerreros pero no lo suficiente para detener a los dos equipos elite. El equipo liderado por Vegeta había terminado con el sector este mientras que el de Bulma con el del oeste del planeta. En tan sólo 2 semanas habían terminado con la misión que a otros equipos les había hecho imposible. Terminaron con varias bajas, pero al fin terminaron. La noche anterior había apresurado las cosas bastante ya que era noche de luna llena y los saiyajin que se encontraban en el escuadrón evolucionaron a su estado de Oozaru.

Ahora la flota entera se encontraba reposando antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje.

Bulma quien había sido herida en la muñeca, por desprevenida según ella misma.

Se encontraba mirando la fogata a la cual alrededor se encontraban casi todos los soldados. Bebían, comían se rían y hacían comentarios que sólo la asqueaban así que decidió volver a la nave a esperar el momento de partida.

En el instante en que se movió del lugar donde previamente se encontraba capto la atención de un par de ojos negros que la seguía intensamente.

Bulma se sienta en el lugar de piloto, sosteniendo la muñeca y observando a su alrededor. Durante todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido para esa misión nunca había demostrado abiertamente como se sentía por dentro. Realmente estaba muy preocupada por su padre. No había podido contactar con él en 1 semana y ya estaba preocupada.

Estaba en un de esos días en que los ánimos se encontraban bajos al igual que sus defensas. Dejó escapar a una lágrima solitaria que recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al límite con su cuello.

Vegeta: llorar es para los débiles.

Bulma se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, había sido atrapada con las guardias bajas por su peor enemigo, esto no podía ser peor… tratando de que no salgan más lagrimas trajo la mano que se encontraba herida al rostro para secarse la lagrima pero es sujetada, para su sorpresa Vegeta le había sostenido la mano y la miraba con cautela.

Bulma no sabía que hacer, todo eso la había dejado choqueada.

_QUE DEMONIOS SE PIENSA QUE HACE?_

Sin darse cuenta Vegeta se encontraba lamiendo su herida, con suavidad y cuidado. De inmediato apartó su mano de Vegeta.

Bulma: que diablos te pasa?

Vegeta: se infectará sino la tratas a tiempo. (Le dice como si no hubiera sucedido nada)

Bulma: desquiciado… se levanta y esta a punto de pasarlo cuando un fuerte brazo la detiene por la cintura y la obliga a permanecer en ese mismo lugar.

Bulma: suéltame si es que aprecias tu vida….

Vegeta: no te ilusiones mujer, solo deseo conversar con tigo, tengo algo para proponerte

Bulma: proponerme? (Se suelta de su abrazo)

Vegeta: vamos a mis aposentos, allí te lo explicaré todo.

Al ingresar a la habitación Bulma ve a Vegeta desvistiéndose y lo pasa de largo y decide sentarse en la silla más cercana.

Bulma: y bien? De que trato me estabas hablando

Vegeta: aquí, _ a mi lado. _(Sonríe) el se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Bulma: ni si estuviera ebria me iría _a tu lado_

Vegeta sólo la mira y sonríe maliciosamente.

Vegeta: como quieras, en fin, tengo algo muy serio para proponerte.

Bulma: bla, bla, bla, déjate de dar vueltas y habla de una vez

Vegeta: quiero que seas mi esposa.

Bulma lo mira seriamente y luego empieza a reírse descontroladamente.

Bulma: jajajajajajaja…estas loco verdad? De seguro te golpearon la cabeza? Casarme contigo? **NUNCA.**

Esta punto de salir de la habitación cundo Vegeta la detiene de nuevo.

Vegeta: te he estado observado y también te he escuchado, eres la más indicada para cumplir con esta tarea, y puedo concluir que ambos tenemos, como decirlo, objetivos comunes…

Bulma: de que diablos hablas?

Vegeta: lo que más deseas en esta vida es que tu padre salga de aquella nave en donde trabaja como un esclavo para Frieza o me equivoco?

De inmediato capta la atención de Bulma

Vegeta: lo que te propongo es que te cases conmigo, el matrimonio sería una pantalla, como decirlo en términos sencillos? Como me he enterado que tú eres la que fabrico aquellas famosas cámaras de gravedad serás una parte esencial en el plan para derrocar a Frieza. Lo que en realidad quiero es que construyas más y mejores máquinas de gravedad para que pueda entrenar en ella y aumentar mi fuerza hasta que tenga la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Frieza.

Bulma: supongamos que acepto el trato, que gano con todo eso? Y si Frieza descubre este _plan?_

Vegeta: a cambio de tu cooperación, una vez que tome el lugar de Frieza dejaré en libertad a tu padre y a ti, te liberaré del matrimonio y te daré un planeta donde puedan vivir.

Bulma piensa por unos momentos…

Bulma: dígame una cosa una cosa _Su Alteza, _es necesario el matrimonio? Porque yo podría ir a Vegetasei de vez en cuando y realizar actualizaciones periódicas a las cámaras de gravedad y no tendremos que casarnos

Vegeta: ya te dije que es para no despertar sospechas.

Bulma: y…. también para?

Vegeta: Grr, no me presiones mujer

Bulma: si no me convences no aceptaré nada

Vegeta vencido decide contarle

Vegeta: si no estoy casado no puedo acceder al trono, satisfecha?

Bulma: satisfecha… pero todavía no me agrada la idea de casarme, en especial con alguien como tú…

Vegeta: Ten en cuenta que a tu edad aún no has tenido compañero ni esposo, y si te pierdes más tiempo Frieza será quien lo elija por ti… o me equivoco?

Necesito tu respuesta ahora mujer, lo tomas o lo dejas?

Bulma: hecho. Pero recuerda, será un matrimonio falso, me tocas y morirás, me traiciones y morirás….

Vegeta: hump, muy bien.

Ya habían despegado, se encontraban volviendo a la nave espacial de Frieza.

Pasan las horas y Bulma aún no conciliaba el sueño.

_Será que hice lo correcto? No lo se…… la verdad que me convenía ese acuerdo con él, fue mejor llegar a acordar este matrimonio falso antes que Frieza me entregase a cualquier soldado._

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despierta temprano, como ya es costumbre suya se levanta de su lecho. Durmió, bien, considerando que la noche anterior había hecho un trato por el cual mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro.

_Ojos azules como el cielo. Que hermosa es._

_BASTA , ya deja de pensar en ella.._

Con una mano recorre su cabellera.

_Tal vez no fue una buena idea después de todo_

Realmente estaba muy complacido de que ella accediera a casarse con él, y eso lo asustaba.

Unas horas después, Bulma decide levantarse de la cama, y al instante las puertas de su habitación eran abiertas por un grupo de sirvientes que venían a traerle el desayuno.

Bulma: avísele al soldado Chichi que necesito que venga a mis aposentos.

Sirviente: como diga comandante.

En cuestión de 5 minutos se encuentra Chichi ingresando a la habitación.

Chichi: que necesitas Bulma

Bulma: tengo que informarte algo y espero que me apoyes….

Chichi: lo que sea, cuéntame

Bulma: me casaré con Vegeta

Chichi: QUE! CASARTE CON QUIEN!

Bulma: Shhh, baja la voz que te pueden oír

Chichi: acaso te sientes bien?

Bulma: me dejas continuar? (Espera a que Chichi se calme) es cierto, al volver a la nave de Frieza avisaremos a todos de nuestro compromiso y yo estaré ausente por un tiempo y lo que te pido es que en mi ausencia cuides a mi padre, no permitas que le suceda nada.

Chichi: pero Bulma, de que estas hablando? Es decir, ni siquiera conoces al sujeto? por que te casas con él, por que ustedes enamorados no están, dime, cual es el motivo de esta repentina unión.

Bulma: es cierto no lo estamos, pero eso es irrelevante, lo único que necesito es que me apoyes y aceptes la decisión que he tomado.

Chichi asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que no obtendría más información de Bulma.

Se acerca a la puerta y se retira

_Bulma, en que lío te estas metiendo?_

_Maldición! Estoy temblando como una asquerosa cobarde…… vamos Bulma, respira, por tu padre, por tu propio bien…_

Ya habían pasado los dos semanas del viaje de regreso, el crucero de batalla era recibido dentro de la nave del emperador, era tan solo cuestión de segundos para enfrentar la realidad.

Tenía que comentar a Frieza sobre su decisión de matrimonio.

_Y si se opone? Que tal si llega a sospechar algo?_

De repente Vegeta entra es su habitación sin previo aviso, haciendo que Bulma lo mire con una cara de desprecio.

Bulma: a que diablos viniste?

Vegeta: es hora de bajar y es mejor que lo hagamos juntos para no despertar ninguna sospecha.

Bulma: hump.

Y para su sorpresa pasó algo que Bulma nunca se imaginaría, Vegeta la había tomado por la cintura.

Bulma: que haces?

Vegeta: apariencias…

Bulma: maldito aprovechador.

_Aquí vamos…_

Al instante en que la rampa del crucero se abre ya pueden ver que son esperados por un comité de bienvenida y por el mismo Frieza.

Frieza: Comandante, Príncipe! Es bueno tenerlos de por vuelta aquí y más aún después de esa magnífica victoria.

Bulma y Vegeta traen sincronizadamente el puño derecho al corazón en señal de respeto.

Frieza: en conmemoración a su victoria hoy celebraremos.

Vegeta: no sólo eso lo que celebraremos hoy, también celebraremos por mi futuro matrimonio con la Comandante.

Frieza: es eso cierto Bulma? (mira a Bulma quien asiente con la cabeza) nunca pensé que por tu propia voluntad accedieras a casarte, que bien, me has ahorrado la agitadora tarea de buscar un candidato digno de ti.

Bulma: si emperador. Si me disculpa deseo ver a mi padre.

Frieza: si, ve a verlo, ha estado muy deprimido desde que marchaste.

Bulma se retira dejando a Frieza y Vegeta solos.

Frieza: tengo que admitir que tienes un buen gusto Vegeta.

Vegeta: quiero que la ceremonia se lleve al cabo lo más pronto posible y para eso es necesario que hoy mismo viajemos a Vegetasei.

Frieza: tan apurado, apenas llegaron…

Vegeta: también necesito que de un tiempo libre a la comandante.

Frieza: Vegeta, nunca imaginé que estarías tan entusiasmado con el matrimonio, bueno en fin, le puedo dar 6 meses y nada más después necesito que vuelva a retomar su cargo

Vegeta: 6 meses nada más? no importa, en 3 horas partimos.

Frieza: como quieras, pero Vegeta, te advierto una cosa, es mi solado más valioso y no me gustaría que le sucediese nada, comprendes?

Vegeta: hump.

Vegeta se aleja y se dirige a sus aposentos a descansar ya que en 3 horas partiría de nuevo.

El doctor Briefs se encontraba realizando unos cálculos muy complicados en la soledad de su habitación, el cigarrillo que se encontraba fumando estaba tan consumido que el más leve viento haría que se desintegre en millones de cenizas.

Se acerca lentamente a su padre hasta colocarse frente a él.

Bulma: he vuelto

El doctor Briefs levanta la cabeza y se sorprende por lo que ve, de inmediato se lanza a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hija.

Dr. Briefs: Bulma! Hija! No sabes como te he extrañado!

Bulma: yo también papá. Como has estado, te han trataron bien en mi ausencia?

Dr. Briefs: si querida, estoy bien, pero dime una cosa te noto preocupada, acaso sucede algo?

Bulma aparta la mirada de su padre y se aleja de él.

Dr. Briefs: Bulma que sucede?

_Cómo es que me conoce tan bien, apenas acabo de entrar en la habitación y ya sabe que no me encuentro bien._

Bulma: lamento que nuestro encuentro sea tan corto he venido ha despedirme, volveré a estar ausente por un periodo

Dr. Briefs: Que? Pero acabas de llegar… hija, por qué actúas así?

Bulma: así como?

Dr. Briefs: tan fría.

Bulma aparta la mirada por un momento y empieza a hablar..

Bulma: es necesario que parta ahora

Dr. Briefs: y por que, acaso ese explotador de Frieza te ha enviado a una nueva misión?

Bulma: no papá. Lo que sucede es que me caso.

Dr. Briefs: QUE? Casarte! CON QUIEN? CUANDO? COMO? DONDE?

Bulma: si, me caso con el Príncipe Vegeta en dos días en el planeta Vegetasei.

Dr. Briefs: Vegetasei? No hija! no vuelvas allá! Allí corres peligro! Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que sufrimos en ese planeta!

Bulma: no te preocupes, nadie puede con la Comandante General, o acaso te olvidas que tu hija es la mejor guerrera de todo el universo

Dr. Briefs: no me evadas con esos comentarios Bulma.

Bulma: comprende, será por el bien de los dos, te lo explicaré en otra ocasión

Dr. Briefs: no me dejes así hija, debes explicármelo ahora y por que esta decisión tan repentina cuando tu misma juraste muchas veces que nunca te casarías!

Bulma: Ahora no puedo papá. (Le da la espalda) Lo siento, debo retirarme a empacar mis cosas.

Dr. Briefs: ya veo, ahora será imposible que hablemos bien, no importa, respetaré tu decisión. Adiós…. Hija, y cuídate por favor. (La abraza de nuevo)

Bulma: Lo haré papá.

Adiós.

El doctor Briefs ve con una profunda tristeza en el corazón como poco a poco su única hija se va desvaneciendo en las sombras de la habitación.

_Espero que no te suceda nada hija mía, cuídate por favor._


	8. Chapter 8

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 8**

"**I watched you suffer a dull aching pain**

**Now you decided to show me the same**

**No sweeping exits or offstage lines**

**Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind"**

**Wild Horses. The Rolling Stones**

_Demonios, en unas horas volveré a Vegetasei, por fin podré visitar la tumba de mi madre. En 10 años es lo que más he deseado hacer._

Knock, Knock. Suena la puerta.

Bulma: adelante

Era Chichi. De inmediato ingresa a la habitación.

Chichi: ya es hora.

Bulma se levanta de la cama, estaba completamente uniformada, armadura de batalla, traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, guantes del mismo color, botas blancas y una capa roja.

Bulma: Vamos.

Chichi acompaña a Bulma hasta el área de despegue y se despide de ella con un fuerte abrazo.

Bulma: cuídate.

Chichi: te prometo que para el día de la ceremonia estaré allí.

Bulma asiente con la cabeza.

Bulma: Adiós.

De lejos Chichi ve a su mejor amiga subiendo a una nave espacial, yendo a un lugar que sabía la lastimarían **_de nuevo._**

Durante todo el viaje a Vegetasei las peleas entre Bulma y Vegeta se habían vuelto más frecuentes y más fuertes. Había veces en que parecía que con sus solas miradas se destrozarían el uno al otro. Era como si ese trato secreto que existía entre los dos se disolvería en cualquier momento. Pero nunca sucedió.

1 mes después la nave que transportaba a los guerreros saiyajin se encontraba en la atmósfera de Vegetasei.

Bulma se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca. Sus viejos temores volvían. Que curioso durante todo el viaje en ningún momento recordó lo mal que la habían tratado en Vegetasei, en especial la familia de su madre. No la aceptaban. Y ahora para colmo no sólo volvía a donde la habían despreciado como híbrida, ahora la despreciarían aún más por ser la futura reina.

_AL CARAJO CONTODOS ELLOS. Jajaja haré que se coman cada insulto y humillación que hicieron pasar a mi madre, mi padre y a mí._

_Pero que alto es el precio que tengo que pagar, casarme con ese bastardo, con ese **apuesto bastardo.**_

_**Tiene los ojos mas negros y penetrantes que he visto en mi vida, el cabello con forma de llama, y esos músculos, por Dios, de sólo pensarlo…**_

_BASTA BULMA! Sólo porque el maldito tenga un cuerpo exquisito no significa que tengas que fantasear con **él. **_

Vegeta se da cuenta que Bulma se encontraba en una especie de trance, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, sudando, como si estuviese viviendo alguna fantasía y decide jugar un poco.

Levitando y eliminando por completo su ki se pone frente a ella y le grita

Vegeta: Mujer…! es hora de bajar!

Bulma se cae de espaldas, en ningún momento sintió a nadie ingresar en la habitación.

Vegeta la mira desde arriba con esa clásica expresión suya de superioridad y le dice de una manera burlona

Vegeta: deberías prestar más atención mujer, nunca se sabe cuando el enemigo pueda atacar…

Bulma: Vegeta! Maldito cerdo (Se levanta del piso) Que diablos haces aquí!

Vegeta: ya aterrizamos, es hora de bajar y continuar con nuestra pequeña farsa

Bulma: y por eso tenías que darme el susto de mi vida!

Vegeta sólo la mira y sonríe desafiantemente.

Bulma: imbécil.

Al instante sale de la habitación con Vegeta detrás de ella siguiéndola muy de cerca.

En unos instantes llegan a la rampa de aterrizaje para ser recibidos por un anfitrión no muy agradable.

El príncipe y sus acompañantes son recibidos por el Rey.

La cara del monarca firme como una roca, irrompible, con su distintivo seño fruncido, igual que su hijo.

Rey Vegeta: Hijo. Has vuelto. Que es lo que quería Frieza?

Vegeta: Padre. (Vegeta hace una reverencia.) Ninguna de las inútiles tropas de Frieza podían con un pequeño planeta que la lagartija anhelaba, por eso pidió mi "ayuda", pero eso ya no interesa, padre; he vuelto a Vegetasei con un obsequio para ti, y todos los habitantes de este planeta

El Rey Vegeta alza una ceja en señal de desconfío y luego sonríe desafiantemente.

Rey Vegeta: y que es lo que has traído al rey y a su pueblo?

Vegeta: a la futura reina…

Rey Vegeta: no estarás jugando hijo, verdad?

Vegeta indica a Bulma con ambas manos.

Bulma sólo agacha la cabeza y luego la vuelve a levantar en señal de respeto.

Rey Vegeta: Vegeta que significa esto? Es alguna especie de broma acaso?

Bulma empieza a enfurecerse por el comentario pero no reacciona ya que por más que los saiyajin la rechazaron ella sigue siendo una de ellos y todavía siente que le debe respeto a "_su Rey"._

Vegeta: por qué habría esto de ser una broma? Él mismo Frieza aprobó nuestra unión…

Rey Vegeta: pero ella ni siquiera es saiyajin, y que tiene que ver Frieza con la elección de tu compañera, hasta donde yo sé, tus asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia.

Pero ese no es el punto Vegeta, mírala, ni siquiera es saiyajin!

Vegeta: te equivocas padre, ella _es medio saiyajin, y aparte de eso es **la Comandante General del Imperio Cold**_, Comandante **_Bulma Briefs._**

Rey Vegeta: Comandante General? Espera un momento, medio saiyajin? Dijiste Briefs!

Vegeta: si

Rey Vegeta: acaso esta no es la hija que tuvo de una guardia de tu madre con una científico humano hace muchos años? (Pregunta con tono de asco)

Bulma: la misma, algún problema, _su alteza?_

El príncipe y el rey miran a Bulma quien se intrometió en su conversación con tanta rudeza.

Vegeta sonríe de manera complacida, definitivamente había acertado al elegir a alguien tan fiera como ella.

Rey Vegeta: la compañera que has para ti es bastante maleducada Vegeta. Y sin mencionar que es híbrida, que te hizo creer que aceptaría a la ramera preferida de Frieza? (señala a Bulma) Recuerda que es comandante de Frieza, no podemos confíar en ella, y si intenta algo en contra nuestra? Haz pensado en esa posibilidad?

Bulma ya había perdido toda la poca paciencia y respeto que tenía, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el rey cundo Vegeta volvió a hablar.

Ella no sabía por que, pero pensaba que este la defendería de los insultos que le lanzaba su padre.

Vegeta: tranquilo padre, que la tendré bien controlada

Rey Vegeta: justamente tu, el príncipe de toda la raza guerrea de los saiyajin eliges como compañera a una sucia híbrida?

Vegeta: velo como quieras padre, ya lo he decidido.

Rey Vegeta: todavía no veo una razón por la cual yo aceptaría a esta Híbrida como "Futura Reina", ni siquiera luce como un saiyajin verdadero

Vegeta: tu aprobación no es algo que me interese en lo absoluto, si deseo a la ramera preferida de Frieza como futura reina la tendré, y además sabes que no me gusta que interfieras en vida personal, así que no te metas en mis asuntos viejo, a menos que por supuesto quieras arreglar esto en un combate…aquí y ahora.

El rey Vegeta sólo mira a su hijo con ira

Rey Vegeta: haz lo que te plazca.

Bulma escuchaba todas las crueldades que salían de la boca de Vegeta y no lo podía creer.

_Que imbécil fui. Pensé que me defendería, pensé que por lo menos estaba un poco interesado en mí, todas esas peleas que tuvimos, las cuales en su mayoría él iniciaba, llegué a pensar que eran su única forma de acercarse a mí pero por lo visto lo único que desea en realidad es derrotar a Freza por más que deba de desposarse con una sucia híbrida para lograrlo.. Maldito infeliz._

Vegeta: como siempre. Mañana iniciaré el ritual de unión, cuando antes termine, mejor.

Todos se retiran a sus habitaciones a las cuales son guiados por sirvientes del palacio.

Todo el camino hacia su habitación había sido silencioso. No le dirigió la palabra a Vegeta y él tampoco a ella.

Sirviente: aquí es (abre las puertas y hace una reverencia)

Bulma ve a Vegeta entrar y se queda afuera con el sirviente, este ya se prepara para retirarse pero no lo hace al ver que Bulma no ingresó a la habitación.

Sirviente: desea algo más mi lady?

Bulma: aún no me has mostrado dónde será mi habitación.

Sirviente: ahí mismo; será la misma del príncipe…

Bulma: Que! De ninguna manera, yo no compartiré la habitación con aquel bastardo!

El sirviente estaba temblando. No era bueno estar cerca de una saiyajin enojado.

Bulma: Quien dispuso las habitaciones?

Sirviente: el príncipe lo hizo. Pero si usted habla con él yo le podría mostrar otra habitación.

_Así que el mismo bastardo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte…_

Bulma: creo que me quedaré aquí, después de todo soy la _futura reina, y tengo que estar con mi **compañero**…_

Puedes retirarte…

El sirviente hace una reverencia y se retira.

Bulma respira profundamente y luego ingresa a su habitación.

Todo lo sucedido en el incidente con el rey no fue inadvertido por Chichi y Kakarotto quienes tenían interconectados sus rastreadores a los de Bulma y Vegeta.

Chichi termina la conexión y estalla en furia.

Chichi: no sé como Bulma no le arrancó la garganta al bastardo de Vegeta! Por Kamisama! Es de conocimiento universal que los saiyajin son crueles, pero eso fue el colmo! Como es posible q----, Me estás escuchando? (mira de reojo.)

Kakarotto: Um? Si, querida, si...

Chichi: Y que estaba diciendo?

Kakarotto: (se aclara la garganta) No te preocupes, Vegeta no dijo todo eso enserio, sólo actuaba así porque estaba frente a su padre, la verdad que yo no le creí un a palabra…

Chichi: y como dices eso tan seguro?

Kakarotto: por que lo conozco.

Chichi: el Príncipe es un verdadero bastardo!

Kakarotto: Vegeta siempre ha sido así, de hecho me sorprende que halla llamado a Bulma por su título y su nombre…

Chichi: que estas queriendo decir?

Kakarotto: en mi opinión nunca vi a Vegeta tan; como decirlo; interesado en una mujer, creo que de hecho se gusta de la comandante, él nunca llama por su nombre a ninguna mujer y mucho menos por su título, sin mencionar por supuesto que lo hizo frente a su padre…

Chichi: Gustar? Aquel rayo de energía que te dio el tokeijin definitivamente ha dañado tu cerebro querido esposo! (Chichi empieza a reírse y le da una palmada en la cabeza a Kakarotto)

Kakarotto: Ouch! No tenías porqué hacer eso sabes! Además digo eso porque conozco al príncipe hace mucho tiempo y sé que tiene algo entre manos..

Chichi sólo mira a su esposo y se sonríe. A pesar de ser un guerrero elite de la raza más cruel del universo no podía evitar lo adorable que era la inocencia de su esposo.

Chichi: es mejor que durmamos, veremos que sucede mañana.

Kakarotto alza a su esposa en sus brazos y la dirige a la cama apagando la luz en su camino.

_Por qué me molesta tanto lo que aquel bastardo le dijo a su padre? Pero de que sorprendo, como si fuera que no supiera la basura que es. _

_Por qué me tengo que unir a un hombre tan, tan **cruel?**_

Se oye el derramar del agua de la ducha y acabo de unos minutos sale una Bulma con el pelo suelto y mojado vestida en una bata.

Vegeta se encontraba en la cama con los brazos tras de su cabeza. Al oír que la puerta del baño se abre los ojos.

Bulma: Qué haces en mi cama?

Vegeta: tu cama? (Levanta una ceja)

Bulma: así es, no pienso compartirla con nadie.

Vegeta: entonces dónde dormirás? En el piso?

Viendo que no lograría que aquel bastardo egoísta le cediera la cama, Bulma decide proponerle algo…

Bulma: hagamos un trato; te reto a jugar pulseadas y quien gane se queda con la cama y el perdedor dormirá en el sofá…

Vegeta: no tengo porque jugar nada, la cama es mía y si no quieres venir conmigo es tu problema.

Bulma: por lo visto el príncipe de los saiyajin es un cobarde que tiene miedo de perder ante un híbrido y lo peor de todo, miedo de perder ante una mujer….

Eso hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta desapareciera y se volviera en rostro mortalmente serio. Se levanta de la cama.

Bulma se sonríe a si misma al ver que hizo que el príncipe accediera a la apuesta.

Vegeta: terminemos con esto rápido mujer.

Se acercan a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Ambos se sientan en lados opuestos y colocan sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Se miran de una manera desafiante y a la vez maliciosa, como si de ese duelo dependiera el resto de su existencia.

Se sujetan fuertemente los brazos.

Bulma: Ya!

Y empieza el forcejeo entre ambos. Vegeta ejerce más presión al principio y a Bulma le cuesta mucho mantener el equilibrio. Vegeta sonríe y empieza a acercar el puño de Bulma hacia la superficie de la mesa pero ella no se deja vencer e incrementa la fuerza en su brazo.

Vegeta le sonríe.

Bulma le sonríe de vuelta.

Bulma: ya me cansé de juegos, prepárate para perder

En un instante Bulma incrementa el doble de sus fuerzas y la canaliza en el brazo que estaba utilizando haciendo que el puño de Vegeta choque con la mesa y de hecho la rompa dado a la cantidad de fuerza utilizada.

Vegeta aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, acababa de perder y **él _nunca_ ** había perdido en su vida.

Bulma: amargo el sabor de la derrota no?

Vegeta se recupera de su shock y sonríe de la manera que siempre lo hace.

Vegeta: disfruta tu momento mientras puedas, porque no te durará mucho.

Bulma se retira a la cama y Vegeta al sofá.

Bulma: lo que sea, su bastardidad…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 9**

"**If you want blood, you got it **

**If you want blood, you got it **

**Blood on the streets **

**Blood on the rocks **

**Blood in the gutter **

**Every last drop **

**You want blood, you got it"**

**If you want blood, you got it. AC/DC**

Bulma no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la mente las crueles palabras de Vegeta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la insulten, debido a su híbrida ascendencia, ya había sufrido mucho en la vida y de alguna manera ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pero los sucesos del día anterior le hicieron recordar lo dolorosa que había sido su infancia en Vegetasei.

Decide levantarse y preparase mentalmente para la ceremonia que se celebraría en unas horas.

Al cabo de una hora más tarde ella se encontraba en su habitación semi dormida de tanto dormitar, cuando golpean a la puerta.

Bulma: adelante

Al instante entran decenas de sirvientas y todas hacen reverencia a Bulma.

Sirviente 1: Su alteza, estamos aquí para prepárala para la ceremonia de esta tarde.

Bulma: pero faltan muchas horas, aún es de mañana…

Sirviente 2: el ritual de maquillaje y vestido de la novia requiere horas, es por eso que ya estamos aquí para comenzarlo.

Bulma: Ritual del maquillaje! Oh, aué mas da, esta bien, terminemos pronto con esta farsa.

La dirigen al baño. Lentamente le deshacen de toda la ropa que tenía y encienden el agua para que la tina se llene. Cuando hay suficiente agua en la tina arrojan pétalos de flores y varias esencias haciendo que Bulma gire los ojos en señal de aburrimiento.

Bulma: es necesario todo ese despliegue de ridiculeces?

Los sirvientes solo la miran con una expresión de susto.

Bulma: no importa, continúen... (Se acerca a la tina e ingresa en ella.)

A medida que va ingresando su cuerpo siente la fuerza con la cual el agua fría choca con su tibia piel.

Bulma mueve su cabeza con el fin de despejarse de todo pensamiento y comenzar con este ritual.

Al verla mas relajada, las sirvientas se animan a empezar con su labor.

Con sumo cuidado la bañan con distintos tipos de jabones a la par que masajean cada parte de su cuerpo.

_Que bien se siente esto, mejor de lo que me esperaba._

Una vez que terminaron de asearla se seca con su ki empiezan a vestirla. Le colocaron un vestido blanco con un revelador escote en forma V que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos. En la parte superior del busto el vestido era desesperadamente apretado, mientras que en la parte inferior cómodamente suelto. En la cintura tenía un cinto hecho de oro. Las joyas eran también del mismo material. Le colocaron un collar ajustado al cuello con un par de brazaletes y una liga de oro. El vestido contaba con un tajo hasta el muslo superior, revelando una de sus largas piernas. Le aplicaron un leve maquillaje color rosa. No necesitaba de más maquillaje ya que su belleza era natural y no necesitaba de más para resaltar. Y por último le colocaron las sandalias.

_Demonios! Parezco una maldita ramera!_

Bulma: de ninguna manera iré vestida sí! Quien diablos se vestiría así?

Sirviente: con todo respeto mi lady, esta es la ropa tradicional de la unión saiyajin…

Bulma: más bien parece como la ropa tradicional de un prostíbulo, pero que más da, (suspira pesadamente) mientras todo esto termine antes, mejor.

Un sirviente se acerca a ella y la escolta hacia el salón del trono donde se llevaría al cabo la ceremonia.

Al instante las puertas eran abiertas y Bulma ingresaba al salón del trono. El rey se encontraba sentado en el trono más grande, frente a él un juez de la corte y a la derecha de ambos se encontraba el príncipe.

En la sala se encontraba todo el Consejo Real y varios soldados de alto rango. Entre ellos Chichi y Kakarotto. Le sonrió a su amiga cuando la vio, era un alivio encontrar un rostro amigo entre tantos extraños.

A la par que se acercaba al lado de Vegeta escuchaba murmuras de la gente "Cómo el príncipe acepto unirse a una criatura como esa" "No es Saiyajin" "Manchará nuestra sangre pura de guerreros" Eso sólo hizo que Bulma caminara más erguida y orgullosa.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que tenía en enfrente. Una diosa de carne y hueso. Era la criatura más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

Bulma no puede evitar sentir la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella. Lo mira. Se quedan atrapados el uno con el otro hasta que Bulma llega a su lado.

A Vegeta tampoco se le podía quitar mérito. Estaba con un traje de batalla negro, la armadura con el emblema real de la casa de Vegetasei, guantes blancos y botas blancas con terminaciones doradas. Su vestuario terminaba con una capa de color rojo, un rojo parecido al de la sangre. Estaba realmente imponente.

El juez los miró a los dos y empezó la ceremonia. Pronunció oraciones en el idioma nativo de los saiyajin y al terminar de hacer eso unió las manos de Bulma y Vegeta

Al hacer esto el rey se levanta del trono, quita una daga de su cintura.

Rey Vegeta: acérquense (A Bulma y Vegeta). Ahora quiero que ambos me acerquen la mano derecha.

Bulma dudaba en hacerlo, después de todo, no confiaba para nada en el rey, y mucho menos ahora que se encontraba armado…

_Como si fuera que armado o sin armas no lo puedo mandar a la otra dimensión_

El rey sostiene con fuerza la mano de su hijo y la de ella y de un movimiento rápido las hace un surco con la daga en ambas haciendo que salga una abundante cantidad de sangre.

Rey Vegeta: Larga vida al príncipe y su descendencia! Porque de la unión de esta sangre saldrá la nueva generación de la casa real de Vegetasei.

Al instante se escucha el débil aplauso del público. Parecían no estar muy complacidos con la nueva princesa.

_Descendencia? Esta loco el viejo…_

_Y eso era todo? Tan bien vestida y arreglada sólo para tener una herida en el brazo?_

A la ceremonia de unión venía seguida una fiesta.

Ahí cambió por completo la actitud del público. Se veían caras alegres y había risas por doquier. Bebían y comían hasta saciarse. Había borrachos por doquier.

_Que asco. La raza de guerreros mas fiera del universo…_

_La raza de guerreros más ebrios del universo mejor dicho. _

Bulma se encontraba sola sentada y mirando a la gente frente a ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar molesta.

Chichi: y como vamos; _Su Alteza?_

Bulma: no molestes, y no me llames Su Alteza; prefiero seguir siendo la Comandante

Chichi: jaja, ahora eres la Comandante Princesa…o la Princesa Comandante?

Bulma: jaja, luzco como una maldita ramera.

Chichi: más bien diría como una Comandante Princesa Ramera.

Bulma no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Ambas ríen verdaderamente y luego sus rostros se vuelven a tornar serios.

Chichi: todo estará bien (sostiene una mano de Bulma)

Bulma solo mira a Chichi y asiente con la cabeza.

Kakarotto: (hace una reverencia) Su Alteza.

Bulma: de pie, no necesito toda esa basura de reverencias de parte tuya.

Kakarotto se pone de pie y mira a Chichi

Kakarotto: ya es hora de retirarnos.

Chichi asiente con la cabeza

Chichi: nos vemos mañana, estaremos en Vegetasei por un tiempo.

Kakarotto: buenas noches Su al--, perdón, Buenas Noches Bulma

Una vez que Chichi y Kakarotto desaparecen de su vista Bulma queda sola de nuevo.

No queriendo permanecer sola Bulma se retira a sus aposentos.

Vegeta quien se encontraba en una charla con otros nobles la ve retirarse de la celebración y decide seguirla.

Vegeta: caballeros, buenas noches.

Nobles: buenas noches Su Alteza.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal**

**Capitulo 10**

"**I feel trapped and it's all  
In my dirty hands  
These walls are closing in**

You always were so hard  
To please  
You thought you had me on  
My knees"

**Red Flag. Kittie **

Las luces en la habitación se encontraban apagadas, había una oscuridad absoluta, pero el sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a ella

_Que diablos se piensa que está haciendo?_

Bulma se da vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Una mano rodea su cintura y la atrae hacia el dueño de la misma. De inmediato Bulma materializa una bola de ki en sus manos

Bulma: que demonios piensas que haces? Acaso quieres morir?

Vegeta: ha, morir? No, solo quiero consolidar nuestra unión...

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en par. El miedo corría por sus venas.

Como ella no hizo movimiento alguno para zafarse de él intenta colocarse encima de ella y la besa con rudeza.

Bulma: NOOO! ALÉJATE DE MIIIIIIIII!

Por un instante permaneció en silencio arrodillada en la cama. Lo había enviado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Vegeta se recobra y se limpia una gota solitaria de sangre que surge de su labio inferior.

Bulma vuelve a tener su apariencia normal. Su expresón fría y a la vez confusa. Respira aceleradamente. Con una mano sostiene su pecho izquierdo, como sosteniendo su propio corazón.

Bulma: no sé que pasó por tu cabeza para que se te ocurra lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, solo te advierto una cosa; **No vuelvas a tocarme, nunca, nunca **de lo contrario olvidaré nuestro pequeño trato y convertiré en polvo estelar.

Vegeta se pone de pie y la mira fijamente.

Vegeta: no te hagas de la desentendida mujer, no creas que no me he dado cuenta la manera en que me miras….pero no pienso tomarte en contra de tu voluntad. Es más **_sólo te tomaré cuando tú me lo pidas._**

En ese instante el se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a una Bulma muy asustada pero a la vez aliviada.

Ya habían pasado 4 largos meses desde aquel encuentro 4 meses en los cuales no se habían dirigido la palabra. Raras veces se los veía juntos, ni siquiera en las comidas se los encontraba juntos. Ahora la relación entre la Comandante y el Príncipe había mejorado aparentemente. Por los menos se dirigían la palabra; para insultarse, pero algo era algo. Incluso había sirvientes que se animaban a afirmar que habían visto a ambos tratarse de una manera menos agresiva pero nunca nada concreto.

La rutina de Bulma se había convertido en la misma todos los días, de mañana entrenar y por las tardes recorría el planeta, uno de los lugares que frecuentaba era la tumba de su madre.

_Este palacio es un maldito laberinto! Maldición creo que me perdí, han pasado 4 meses y aún me pierdo en los corredores ya lo veo, si Frieza supiera que su Comandante General no tiene sentido de dirección, y no reconoce los pasillos de un lugar en el cual ha estado por 4 meses probablemente me golpearía hasta dejarme inconsciente._

Bulma desechó todo pensamiento cuando su atención se dirigía hacia las personas que se encontraban en una cámara de gravedad que ella misma había construido totalmente transparente que se encontraba frente a ella.

Nadie más que el mismísimo Todopoderoso Príncipe Vegeta entrenando junto al compañero de Chichi.

Se detuvo un momento para observar la batalla y, y a Vegeta.

Al ver que Vegeta notó su presencia y volteó a mirarla el corazón de Bulma se disparó y se retiró del lugar a toda prisa.

Kakarotto: llevándose mejor con la futura reina?

Vegeta: cállate insecto! No es de tu incumbencia!

Kakarotto: que carácter!

Vegeta: déjate de estupideces y pelea!

Kakarotto sólo sonrió y se lanzó hacia Vegeta para continuar con su dura sesión de entrenamiento.

Cuando Bulma por fin pudo encontrar la salida decidió nunca más recorrer el palacio sin un guía.

Su cara pasó de ser seria a triste cuando recordó a donde se dirigía ahora. Al la tumba de su madre, un lugar en donde se retiraba a meditar sobre su vida.

Tardó en llegar unas horas a su destino ya que este se encontraba al otro lado del planeta. Un vez que llegó se arrodilló y empezó a hablar con su madre.

Bulma: hola mamá (solloza) hace tiempo que no te veía, sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

Mírame, con 20 años, ya dejé de ser esa niña que venía a ti llorando porque la habían tratado mal, no, estoy lejos de volver a ser eso, incluso ahora soy la Comandante General del Imperio más poderoso del universo; del Imperio Cold y también soy una _princesa_.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ya no salgo en misiones de purgación.

Sé que no es bueno lo que hago; conquisto planetas enteros en nombre de ellos, pero te aseguro que lo hago por un buen propósito, para proteger a papá. (Silencio por unos minutos.)

Mi relación con Vegeta ha mejorado un poco, por lo menos ya no ha tratado de propasarse conmigo. Se puede decir que incluso ahora tolero su presencia, ya no me parece tan desagradable como antes. Incluso me anime a decir que me **_gusta._**

**_Es extraño, no estoy tranquila si no lo veo, es como si su sola presencia me apaciguase._**

Bulma sonríe inconscientemente recordando a Vegeta.

Se acerca a la tumba, se arrodilla y coloca una flor encima de ella.

Bulma: hasta pronto mamá.

Despega hacia el cielo y se dirige de vuelta al palacio.

En su camino de regreso al palacio reconoce un pueblo; _su pueblo._

La cara de Bulma se tornó triste, pero después recordó que también tenía cosas buenas en su pasado, como la amistad de un niño.

_Yamcha! Como puede ser que en todo este tiempo no me haya acordado de ti!_

De inmediato Bulma aterriza en el pueblo y empieza a buscar a su amigo de la infancia. Al caminar por los senderos del pueblo no puede evitar sentir miradas sobre ella, sólo tuvo que subir un poco su ki para que la dejaran de molestar con sus miradas y continuasen con lo suyo.

Su pueblo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado. Dando varias vueltas llegó a donde la casa de su amigo.

_Será que aún vive?_

Y antes de golpear la puerta esta se abre develando al dueño de la casa.

Yamcha: Bulma? Bulma, eres Tú?

Bulma: Yamcha! Soy yo! Cómo has estado viejo amigo! (se lanza y lo abraza)

Yamcha: Bulma? La futura reina de Vegetasei por fin se acuerda de los plebeyos… que loco.. y como es que ahora eres princesa, y que se hizo de ti todos estos años?

Bulma: será una larga historia…

Yamcha: tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…..

Bulma: Pues entonces…….

Toda esta tarde ambos amigos quedaron recordando y contándose sobre sus vidas. El tiempo había transcurrido más rápido para ambos.

Bulma: y esa es mi Historia; Soy Comandante General del Imperio Cold y la pareja del Príncipe de la idiotez…

Yamcha: estoy sorprendido! En mi vida en cambio no ha pasado nada importante, ni siquiera tengo compañera aún.

Bulma: no te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien que sea digna de ti..

OH! Demonios! Ya es muy tarde! Será mejor que regrese al palacio sino tendré problemas… Fue un inmenso placer volver a verte Yamcha!

Yamcha: lo mismo digo! (la abraza) cuídate

Bulma: adiós.

Y después de una calurosa despedida, Bulma se dirige al palacio feliz por haber visto a su amigo de toda la infancia.

Al llegar al palacio Bulma es recibida por una muy agitada Chichi.

Chichi: Bulma! Donde has estado!

Bulma: atendiendo cosas mías….

Chichi: el príncipe ha estado preguntando por ti todo el día! Estaba realmente furioso! Por que no avisaste que saldrías!

Bulma: Yo **NO **le debo explicación a nadie, además siempre salgo! Pero tampoco tengo la obligación de decir a donde, cuando, como o con quién, en especial a él.

Chichi: pero nunca te demoraste tanto….

Bulma pasa a Chichi de largo y se dirige al interior del palacio.

Al llegar a su habitación se recuesta pesadamente en la cama. Vegeta quien se encontraba dándose una ducha sale al escuchar el cerrar de las puertas. Él había estado histérico todo el día ya que no sabía en dónde se encontraba Bulma

Bulma no había notado que él se encontraba en la habitación hasta que lo vio salir del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su pelo y sus esculpidos músculos.

Lo mira unos segundos y luego gira la cabeza en la dirección contraria.

Vegeta: donde estuviste toda la tarde mujer? O mas bien con quien? Huelo una esencia masculina a tu alrededor… (se acerca con una cara llena de ira)

Bulma: no es de tu incumbencia

Vegeta: (la agarra de los brazos) mientras tú vivas en este palacio y seas mi pareja demando saber todo lo que haces, no me gustaría escuchar rumores en los pasillos hablando de la futura reina comportándose con una cualquiera en los alrededores del palacio

Bulma: maldito! No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación! Como si quiera te atreves a poner en duda mi honor! (Se zafa y lo bofetea) Pero que importa, no podría esperar menos de un bastardo como tú, pero ya que _Su Alteza Real_ (dicho con hipocresía) desea saber donde estuve todo el día, se lo diré, visité la tumba de mi madre y a al único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida, al único que me aceptó cuando otros me rechazaron y maltrataron, SATISFECHO?

Vegeta nunca se había sentido más culpable en toda su vida. Y tampoco celoso. Quien era este _amigo_ suyo? Pero no podía evitar el sentir culpa. Ni siquiera después de eliminar a civilizaciones enteras sintió lo que sintió en ese momento.

Se sintió el ser más repugnante del universo, incluso más repugnante que el mismo Frieza.

Al no soportar más respirar más el mismo aire que Vegeta, Bulma decide salir de la habitación y se dirige hacia el área de lanzamiento.

Vegeta: que hice!

Se preguntaba Vegeta, siendo oscuridad lo único que lo rodeaba.

_Por lo menos al área de lanzamiento si podré llegar sin un guía. No soporto más un minuto más! Necesito ver sangre, necesito matar…_

Bulma llega al área de lanzamiento y lo primero que hace es agarrar del cuello a un guardia que se encontraba presente.

El pobre guardia asustado sólo tiembla de terror pensando que en ese mismo instante se acabaría su vida.

Bulma: a dónde se dirige esa nave que está a punto de despegar?

Guardia: v-va a una misión al planeta Ushisei en el hemisferio oeste.

Bulma: bien, yo también iré.

Guardia: p-pero usted como futura reina debe permanecer a salvo y los ushijin son seres extremadamente fuertes, podrían lastimarla.

Bulma incrementa la fuerza el brazo que sostiene el brazo de guardia haciéndole a este más difícil el respirar.

Bulma: cuando YO necesite de su patética opinión se la pediré y ahora, si valora su insignificante vida le sugiero que prepare una nave para mí. (Suelta al guardia y este cae pesadamente sobre su trasero)

Guardia: Perdón mi Lady. De inmediato

Al cabo de unos minutos la nave de Bulma está lista y ella entra dentro.

_Maldito bastardo._

Es en lo último que puede pensar antes de dormir por efecto de gas somnífero.

Vegeta se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor pensando en la manera adecuada de pedirle perdón a Bulma sin parecer un débil.

Pasaron las horas y Bulma no volvía.

Pasó la noche y Bulma no volvió.

Vegeta: por que demonios no ha vuelto?

No soportando más a su conciencia sale de la habitación en busca de Bulma.

La busca por todo el palacio.

No hay rastro de ella.

Ya empezaba a perder la cordura.

_Donde estas? Donde estas? Donde estas? Donde estas?_

_KUSO!_

Nappa, al ver al Príncipe tan agitado decide acercarse.

Nappa: Su Alteza, se encuentra bien?

Vegeta: Uh? (su rostro tenía una expresión de extrañeza, como si no supiera donde estaba ni con quien hablaba) Dime, has visto a la Comandante? (su rostro volvió a tomar el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba)

Nappa: no, señor. Desea que le de algún mensaje suyo?

Vegeta: no, no quiero nada. (Se aleja de Nappa)

Un soldado que se encontraba de guardia en el mismo sector en el que se encontraban Vegeta y Nappa no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y se acerca al príncipe.

Guardia: disculpe su alteza (se arrodilla y hace una reverencia)

Vegeta: más vale que sea importante

Guardia: no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenía con el General. Yo se donde se encuentra la Comandante.

Vegeta: habla ya! Dónde esta?¡

Guardia: (temblando) Ella acaba de partir a una misión de manera improvista. Amenazó a uno de los guardias y lo obligó a preparar una nave para ella.

Vegeta: que! Como que a una misión! Eso no es posible! A donde fue! Responde insecto! (lo agarra del cuello violentamente)

Guardia: al planeta Ushisei.

Vegeta: bien, prepara una nave y para mí de inmediato. (Lo suelta)

Guardia: señor, sólo queda la nave real, tardará en 30 minutos lista.

Vegeta: Grr.

Alrededor de 30 minutos más tarde, Vegeta y un grupo de soldados despegan en la nave real.

Una vez que llegó a Ushisei encontró al planeta en llamas, caos y destrucción por doquier.

_Parece estar enserio muy furiosa._

Soldado: Señor, el planeta parece que ya ha sido conquistado, buscamos a las tropas?

Vegeta: si, divídanse y búsquenlos por el norte, sur y oeste, yo buscaré por el este.

Soldado: Sí su alteza!

El solado hace una reverencia y se dirige a cumplir las órdenes.

Vegeta enciende su rastreador y busca por el ki más grande este pueda percibir.

Se encontraba hacia el este. El sabía que ella estaría hacia ese sector. Sabía que en la batalla siempre atacaba por esa parte. Como lo sabia; observándola.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en encontrarla.

Se encontraba sola frente a una pequeña fogata. El lugar parecía un gran cementerio. Montañas de cadáveres la rodeaban.

Trató de aproximarse sin ser notado pero no fue así. Su presencia ya había sido detectada.

Bulma: que quieres? (no se giró para mirarlo)

Vegeta: Mmm, con que así es como te diviertes, no crees que es demasiado para ti sola? ( la mira con una cara casi preocupada)

Bulma: que quieres? (Aún no giraba)

Vegeta: no puedo permitir que vengas sola a este tipo de misiones (se expresión se vuelve a tornar seria)

Bulma: por que? Tienes miedo que Frieza te patee el trasero si me sucede algo?

Vegeta: enserio piensas que soy tan basura y sólo temo por mi bienestar?

Se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.

Esta repuesta sorprendió a Bulma. Es casi como si admitiese que se preocupa por ella.

Volteó a mirarlo y se congeló. Tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Al notar esto Vegeta también voltea, pero en la dirección en la que miraba Bulma y al ver un destello gigantesco de inmediato cubre a Bulma con su cuerpo.

Bulma: Cuida-------------

No pudo terminar su oración ya que un rayo devastador los había atrapado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cursed**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Said, woman, take it slow**

**And things will be just fine**

**You and I'll just use a little patience**

**Said, sugar, take the time**

**'Cause the lights are shining bright**

**You and I've got what it takes**

**To make it, we won't fake it,**

**I'll never break it**

**'cause I can't take it"**

**Patience. Guns N' Roses 1988**

Se oían soldados ir y venir, gritándose cosas unos a otros.

Su mente no estaba funcionando como debería. No se sentía en propio cuerpo. Pero de repente todo lentamente vuelve a ser normal.

Siente que a su alrededor un líquido es drenado y abre los ojos.

Una esclava que se encontraba en la habitación le alcanza una toalla con que cubrir su desnudez y se arrodilla.

Esclava: su alteza

Bulma agarra la toalla

Bulma: cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

Esclava: 4 días

Termina de colocar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, sale del tanque de regeneración y empieza a secarse.

Primero el pelo y después el resto de su cuerpo.

Bulma: donde esta mi ropa.

La esclava le acerca un traje azul marino sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, guantes del mismo color, botas grises y una armadura blanca.

Parecía que Bulma aún no recordaba porqué estaba en un tanque. Terminó de vestirse. Se acercó a la puerta y en el instante en que presionó el botón para que esta se abriera recordaba lo que sucedió.

_VEGETA!_

Bulma: quién nos trajo hasta aquí!Donde esta Vegeta! (La realidad de su recuerdo la volvió de tranquila y descuidada a histérica)

Sirviente: el príncipe se encuentra en sus aposentos sanando.

Bulma: Y por qué no está en un tanque de regeneración!

Sirviente: porque antes que se desmayara le informaron que había un malfuncionamiento con los otros tanques y que el único que funcionaba era este y él decidió cedérselo a usted, y si me permite el atrevimiento, (levanta la mirada buscando una aprobación por parte de Bulma) el príncipe necesitaba más del tanque que usted.

Al oír esto Bulma de inmediato sale de la habitación en busca de Vegeta.

_En que demonios estabas pensando Vegeta? Por que no está él en un tanque! Por qué me cubrió? Por qué diablos ese idiota recibió ese impacto por mi?_

Todas estas preguntas rondaban en la confundida cabeza de Bulma. Estaba tan acelerada que olvidó preguntar donde se encontraban los aposentos de imbécil príncipe.

_KUSO! Donde diablos están sus aposentos!_

De casualidad vio a un soldado que pasaba y de inmediato fue hacia él.

Bulma: soldado! En dónde se encuentran los aposentos del Príncipe Vegeta!

Solado: en el sector oeste de la nave su alteza.

De inmediato Bulma se dirige hacia el sector oeste de la nave.

Cada vez que se acercaba más al sector este veía mas guardias vigilando. Ninguno le preguntó a donde se dirigía. Ninguno que apreciase su vida lo haría.

En un de los pasillos de ese inmenso laberinto vio al General Nappa hacer guardia frente a una de las puertas.

_Esa debe ser la habitación de Vegeta._

Se acerca apresuradamente y ve a Nappa que no se mueve de enfrente de las puertas.

Bulma: muévete

Nappa: con todo respeto su alteza, Soy el tutor y entrenador del Príncipe y es mi deber el proteger por su bienestar y el médico dio órdenes estrictas de no molestar al príncipe bajo ningún motivo.

La estupidez de aquel soldado estaba enervando a Bulma.

Bulma: Nappa te sugiero que muevas tu inmenso trasero si no quieres convertirte en polvo estelar. (Lo dice con una voz tan letalmente tranquila)

Sin dudarlo un segundo Nappa se hace a un lado.

Bulma: mejor. Ahora puedes retirarte, yo cuidaré príncipe.

Nappa pone un puño en el pecho izquierdo en señal de respeto.

Nappa: mi lady. (Se da vuelta y se retira)

Bulma ingresa a la habitación sin golpear. Ese lugar se encontraba en tinieblas. Al avanzar más en la habitación pudo notar un pequeño reflector a lo lejos que se encontraba a lado de una cama.

_Ahí está._

El lugar era enorme. Tardó 2 minutos en llegar al otro extremo de la habitación.

Se acerca lentamente al borde de la cama e inspecciona a la persona que se encuentra en ella.

Se encontraba dormido.

No estaba tapado, lo único que tenía puesto eran unos boxers brindando un amplio panorama de su lastimado cuerpo.

Tenía moretones de la cabeza los pies. Cicatrices por todo su torso. Cicatrices que lo definían y lo hicieron el guerreo que ahora es. Atrayendo a Bulma aún más.

Una herida en particular llamó su atención. Se encontraba a lo lago de una mejilla. Queriendo tener una mejor vista Bulma se sienta a su lado en la cama y acaricia la herida.

_Incluso es más apuesto cuando tiene esta expresión de paz en su rostro. **Casi angelical**._

Se sonríe a sí misma.

En ese instante Vegeta abre lentamente los ojos. Bulma se asusta y rápidamente quita su mano de su rostro pero el la atrapa antes de que la aparte de él completamente. No suelta la mano de Bulma.

Al ver que todo esfuerzo de zafarse sería en vano Bulma se rinde. Su sonrisa se vuelve en un rostro serio.

Vegeta: que haces aquí mujer?

Bulma: viendo si aún no morías, pero para mí desgracia aún no….

Vegeta solo le sonríe.

Bulma no soporta más la intriga y decide aclarar sus dudas de una vez

Bulma: Vegeta, por que hiciste eso, porqué fuiste a Ushisei porqué recibiste el impacto por mi?

Vegeta: porque no podía permitir que te suceda algo malo.

Bulma: (se sorprende por su respuesta) por que?

Vegeta: (no queriendo responder cambia de tema) porque si no estas aquí quien construirá las benditas cámaras de gravedad… Además mujer! En que demonios pensabas cuando saliste de esa manera a una misión tan peligrosa!

Bulma recordó porqué había estado tan enojada y soltó su mano de la de Vegeta.

Bulma: acaso no recuerdas que me llamaste cualquiera! Aún no puede creer que me llamaras así..

Vegeta: (se sienta en la cama y vuelve a sostener su mano) lo siento…

_Lo siento_

_Lo siento_

_Lo siento_

Su disculpa hacía eco en la cabeza de Bulma.

Vegeta: es que no me pude controlar estaba tan celo---

No termina su oración. Se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir

Bulma se sorprende. Sonríe. Él por primera vez estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por ella. Bueno, casi admitiendo. Eso era suficiente para ella.

Bulma: no debiste recibir ese impacto por mi y tampoco cederme el único tanque de regeneración que sobraba.

Vegeta: yo sano muy bien sin la ayuda de nada, además tú eres más débil y necesitabas más de el que yo.

Bulma sabía que eso no era cierto pero decidió dejar el tema así. Ya no quería discutir.

Al costado de la cama donde se encontraba el reflector vio una pequeña vasija con agua que contenía un pañuelo.

Decidió de alguna manera agradecerle el favor. Introdujo una mano en la vasija, agarró el pañuelo y lo estrujó dejándolo húmedo.

Bulma: al menos deja que te limpie las heridas.

Vegeta no dijo nada y sólo cerró los ojos.

Comenzó por su torso, en el se encontraban la mayor parte de los moretones. Enjuagó el pañuelo y lo volvió a frotar por su cuerpo. Lugo fue subiendo a sus pectorales, sus brazos, su cuello hasta que finalmente llegó a su rostro.

Al pasar el pañuelo por su rostro lo hacía de una manera aún más delicada, lo hacía con sumo cuidado. Una herida en sus labios hizo que le preste especial atención. No queriendo tocarla con el pañuelo lo hizo son sus dedos.

Al sentir que suaves dedos rozaban la superficie de sus labios Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par. Sostiene la mano que acaricia sus labios y la lame suavemente, _ eróticamente._

Ambos se miraron. Sus miradas se enlazaron en un momento que parecía eterno.

Vegeta se acerca a ella, aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente.

Bulma se sonroja.

Y es ahí cuando sucede algo que ella nunca se hubiese imaginado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios se encontraban presionados a los de Vegeta.

Él la estaba besando.

Primero suavemente, como pidiendo aceptación. Al cabo de uno segundos ella empezó a responderle. Al sentir su respuesta Vegeta la besó con más deseo y demanda.

Paró un momento para dejar a Bulma recobrar el aire.

De nuevo ella se sonroja. Eso sólo hacía que ella se convierta en algo más frágil y delicado para él.

Se acerca a ella y al acuesta en la cama. La besa de nuevo. Esta vez el beso es más fuerte, con más pasión, una pasión que se había retenido desde ya hace tiempo.

Bulma rompe el beso por unos instantes para mirarlo

Bulma: Vegeta, no creo que debamos, aún estás herido y yo no quiero que te lastimes

Vegeta la silencia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Vegeta: yo lo quiero, lo necesito

Sorprendida ante esta repentina confesión, Bulma coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta para traerlo mas hacia ella. Este último movimiento realmente sorprendió al príncipe saiyajin.

Sintiéndose aún más motivado a ir por más baja lentamente de sus labios a su mentón, a su cuello, huele la deliciosa esencia femenina que desprende de ella.

_Perfecta_

Es ahí cuando decide que tenía mucha ropa puesta. La levanta lentamente y empieza a desvestirla. Bulma estaba sorprendida. No sabía como actuar en una situación así. Vegeta sólo la miró y entendió lo que pasaba.

Vegeta: tranquila……

Bulma sólo asintió con la cabeza y levantó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo.

Lentamente la armadura que llevaba puesta se deslizaba hacia arriba. Una vez que esta salió la armadura Vegeta se ocupó de descartar el traje de batalla que llevaba puesto.

_Hermosa_

Él había olvidado que ella se veía aún más hermosa sin toda esa tonta ropa que llevaba encima. La atrajo con fuerza hacia él y la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Una vez ahí retomó su asalto al cuerpo de Bulma, devorándola con hambrientos besos desde se boca bajado por la garganta hasta llegar los senos.

La única barrera que impedía el contacto entre su lengua y la tierna piel era el sostén que Bulma llevaba puesto.

Lentamente trajo sus manos al los hombros de Bulma con intención de bajar ambas tiras del sostén. Lo hizo muy delicada y lentamente. Luego desprendió el seguro que se encontraba en la parte frontal del mismo.

Bulma sólo respiraba agitadamente. Se escuchaban débiles gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Eso lo excitaba más

_Aún más hermosa._

Una vez que se deshizo de lo que impedía pudo tener a la vista lo que tanto anhelaba. Con hambre se dirigió su boca hacia un seno, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente haciendo que este se vuelva erecto. Ahora los gemidos de Bulma se volvían más y más fuertes.

Con una mano masajeaba el otro seno y luego aplicó el mismo tratamiento a los dos.

Los gemidos y el comportamiento inexperto de Bulma hicieron que su ya latente erección se vuelva más dolorosa, controlándose con todas sus fuerzas para no apresurar las cosas.

No quería hacerlo. Quería que ella confíe en él. Decidió tomarse su tiempo. Quería que ella fuese completamente suya, en cuerpo y alma.

Terminó con los senos y bajó al estómago. Lo lamió en forma de círculos alrededor del ombligo.

Luego bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la parte más privada. Al sentirlo ahí Bulma se contrajo completamente. Estaba temblando de miedo.

Bulma: N------

Vegeta: Shh, no quiero lastimarte, solo complacerte

Bulma trato de recomponerse pero le costaba mucho trabajo. Nunca había estado así con alguien. No sabía como actuar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que siguiese con miedo.

Los abrió en par cuando sintió que sus bragas habían sido destrozadas de un solo mordisco por Vegeta. Tenía un trozo de ellas en la boca.

Se animó a mirar en los lujuriosos ojos del príncipe saiyajin. Puro deseo es lo que vio en ellos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Vegeta sonreía maliciosamente y se acercaba a su ya húmeda entrada. Con su lengua empezó a explorar su interior. Las paredes se contraían ante la presencia de su lengua.

En ese momento los brazos de Bulma se encontraban estrujando los negros cabellos de Vegeta. Gemía de una manera descontrolada, casi salvaje.

Su cola se había revelado y se movía furiosa entre las sábanas.

Vegeta continuaba con su dulce tortura. Sentía que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y se detuvo justo antes de que lo hiciera.

Con su lengua lamió toda la esencia de Bulma.

Bulma sólo se sorprendió de que se haya detenido y gruño en desaprobación.

Vegeta quería que cuando alcancen el mayor placer lo hagan juntos.

Se acerca a ella y la besa haciendo que pruebe su propio sabor.

Nada de lo que sucedió anteriormente la había preparado para lo que venía a continuación.

De alguna manera Vegeta ya había perdido los boxers que llevaba puesto y estaba listo para el siguiente paso. Lentamente separaba sus piernas.

El terror se volvió a apoderar de Bulma y temblaba.

Vegeta se colocó encima de ella y la volvió a besar.

Sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese mismo instante.

Vegeta: me detendré si eso quieres.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos y se aferró a Vegeta.

Bulma: no, no te detengas.

La besó de nuevo.

Los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que el espacio vacío entre sus piernas era ocupado lentamente.

Vegeta sintió que había llegado a la barrera y de un rápido movimiento la traspaso.

El grito de dolor de Bulma hacía que le duelan las orejas incluso a ella.

Una lágrima solitaria vagaba en su mejilla.

Vegeta se quedó un momento sin hacer movimiento alguno esperando que ella se ajuste a su tamaño. La mira y ve sus ojos llorosos.

Vegeta: te estoy lastimando, quieres que me detenga?

Tenía una clara preocupación en su tono de voz.

Bulma se aferra aún más fuerte a él.

Bulma: n-no, termina lo que has empezado.

Vegeta sólo la mira y siente aún más deseos por ella.

Esta pequeña mujer valía la pena todo su tiempo y energía, valía toda **_su vida._**

Permaneció dentro de ella inmóvil unos instantes.

Una vez que creyó que ella estaba lista empezó a moverse. Sus empujones eran lentos pero poderosos. A la par de cada empujón se escuchaban fuertes gemidos de la boca de Bulma. También se escuchaban leves gruñidos por parte de Vegeta. Cada gemido que salía avergonzaba al anterior ya que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Sentía un inmenso dolor, pero a la vez este dolor estaba enmascarado de un indescriptible placer.

La cola de Vegeta se movía frenética tras de él buscando hacer contacto con algo. Encontró la cola de Bulma. De inmediato ambas se entrelazaron con fuerza.

Vegeta seguía bombeando dentro de Bulma, pero ahora había incrementado un poco la velocidad.

Las piernas de ella fuertemente enredadas por su cintura y los gemidos que emita lo alentaban a aumentar su velocidad.

Bulma sólo se sostenía con fuerza por su cuello. Le dejó hacer todo el trabajo.

_Es tan inexperta, tan tímida, tan hermosa. Nunca creí que alguna vez pudiera apreciar eso en una mujer. _

_Es virgen, **No** como **ninguna** con la cual haya estado antes._

Ambos sintieron que el orgasmo se aproximaba y Vegeta decidió incrementar aún más la velocidad.

Él no le estaba dando un respiro, sabía que no se echaría atrás y tampoco lo haría _ella_

Bulma no sabía en dónde sostenerse así que se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de su amante.

Con un último grito que superó a todos los demás las esencias de ambos cuerpos tocaron instantáneamente las sábanas.

Había llegado un poderoso orgasmo que había dejado a ambos exhaustos. Vegeta aún se encontraba dentro de ella cuando una idea le vino en mente.

_Tú serás mía para siempre. **Serás Mi** **mujer**_

Se acerca de nuevo a sus labios y la besa como si no hubiese tomado agua en días.

Bulma ya se encontraba muy cansada para responderle. Ella sólo le sonrió.

Vegeta rodó a su lado y la trajo hacia él.

Tenía su rostro frente al de ella. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de su adorable cara.

Nunca había estado más hermosa. Él nunca había sido más perfecto.

La miró por un momento. El sueño ya se había apoderado de ella pero su cola seguía firmemente amarrada a la de él.

Sonrió de nuevo. Nunca permitiría que esa mujer se aparte de su lado. Lo había decidido ahora.

Lentamente todo su entorno fue oscureciéndose dejándolo a él también a merced del sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cursed**

**Autor: darkgal69**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Love me one time**

**I could not speak**

**Love me one time**

**Yeah, my knees got weak**

**But love me two times, girl**

**Last me all through the week**

**Love me two times**

**I'm goin' away**

**Love me two times**

**I'm goin' away"**

**Love Two Times. The Doors**

Despertó de lo que le pareció había sido una eternidad. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Trató de moverse pero fuertes brazos y un dolor indescriptible entre las piernas la retenían cautiva en la cama.

De inmediato recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Sonríe levemente.

De nuevo intenta zafarse de ese abraso captor.

Escucha un suave gruñido de desaprobación por parte de su compañero.

_Incluso dormido parece estar conciente a su alrededor… bueno lo intentaré de nuevo_

Una vez mas trato en vano. Eso sólo hizo que él la presione fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Bulma: así que no estabas dormido…

Vegeta hace que ella voltee poniendo sus rostros frente a frente.

La besa suavemente en los labios.

Vegeta: buenos días

Bulma: buenos días. Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos…

Vegeta levanta una ceja en señal de extrañamiento y la mira

Vegeta: levantarnos para que?

Bulma: acaso no tienes que ir a entrenar y atender asuntos del planeta? No tienes que ir a atender asuntos con tu padre?

Bulma parecía que no recordaba estar en una nave surcando el espacio de regreso a su planeta.

Vegeta: Comandante, acaso no recuerda que estamos en medio del espacio viajando en una nave espacial?

Bulma: Oo Bueno pero de todas maneras ya es hora de levantarnos (trata de salir del tema)

Vegeta: yo creo que no. Tenemos un rato antes de llegar a Vegetasei.

Entonces una idea _divertida_ se viene a su cabeza.

Se levanta de la cama y luego a carga a Bulma en sus brazos.

Bulma: oye! Que haces? (trata desesperadamente de cubrirse con algo, alcanza una sábana)

Vegeta la detiene y la mira fijamente a los ojos

Vegeta: no quiero que te vuelvas a cubrir ante mí

Bulma: p-pero… (sólo movió su cabeza en un si)

Bulma: que haces? (pregunta tímidamente)

Vegeta: acaso no querías levantarte de la cama?

Bulma: si…….. Pero, así, desnudos? A dónde vamos?

Vegeta: no se tu, pero yo necesito un baño.

Bulma lo mira desconfiadamente, algo le decía que el no **_sólo_** tenía intenciones de bañarse.

Vegeta carga a Bulma en sus brazos y se dirigen al baño.

La coloca suavemente sobre un tapete y se dirige a graduar el agua en la tina. Pasan unos segundos para que el agua esté en su punto.

Mete una muna mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura.

Vegeta: lista.

Levanta a Bulma en sus brazos y la lleva a la tina. Después de colocarla a ella, el se introduce también.

Agarra el jabón con sus manos.

Vegeta: permíteme

Bulma aprueba la petición.

Comienza a colocar jabón por la espalda de Bulma, realiza pequeños círculos con suavidad y delicadeza alrededor de los hombros, sigue el sendero de la columna, baja lentamente hasta las nalgas a las cuales presta igual atención.

Al terminar gira a Bulma y empieza a enjabonar su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos hasta sus dedos, luego sube a sus senos usando como camino los brazos.

Una vez que termina con ellos baja al estómago dónde de nuevo traza círculos con el jabón, luego a las caderas, a sus piernas.

Bulma se había empezado a excitar con ese baño tan erótico así que decidió continuar con la siguiente parte. Le extiende la mano a Vegeta indicándole que quería el jabón.

Bulma: me permites?

Vegeta sonríe maliciosamente y le alcanza el jabón.

Ahora Bulma empieza por el cuello, acercándose insinuantemente hacia él, luego baja a sus pectorales, sus bien esculpidos abdominales, lentamente va bajando hasta llegar a una parte a la cual tenía intenciones de ignorar aunque ya había **_visto_** y **_tocado todo_**.

Vegeta se da cuenta de ello. Sólo se sonríe para sí mismo.

Bulma gira alrededor de él, se coloca detrás y comienza a colocar jabón sobre la dura superficie de su espalda.

Había tantas cicatrices. Incluso tenía más cicatrices que ella.

_Sin duda él ha estado en más batallas que yo._

Sigue con las nalgas y luego con sus piernas. Termina de enjabonarlo. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderse de la belleza de su cuerpo. Es todo lo que podía esperar de un **_hombre_**, mejor dicho de un **_saiyajin_**.

Ella se sienta en la tina. Vegeta sólo la mira. Ella le indica a que se siente junto a ella, pero él decide sentarse entre sus piernas, utilizando el estómago de Bulma como respaldo a su espalda.

Lentamente Vegeta deja que su cabeza caiga en uno de los hombros de Bulma.

Ella masajea su negra y mojada cabellera.

Cuando su pelo estaba mojado caía completamente hacia abajo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, mirando el techo y pensando.

Hasta que uno de los dos decide hablar.

Bulma: Vegeta, quien nos atacó?

Vegeta: fueron un grupo de ushijin que aún seguían con vida

Bulma: cómo? Pero los habíamos eliminado a todos..

Vegeta: aparentemente no. Pero eso ya no importa ahora. (Busca una mano y la sostiene)

Bulma: y cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

Vegeta: un grupo de soldados encabezados por Nappa fueron en nuestra busca al notar que nos estábamos tardando en regresar.

Bulma: ya veo… deberíamos de recompensarlos de alguna manera

Vegeta: al regresar al planeta habrá un festín en su honor.

De nuevo reino el silencio.

Pasaron minutos de silencio.

Ambos continuaban callados.

Vegeta: que sucede?

Bulma: nada, sólo extraño a mi padre, eso es todo.

Vegeta: lo quieres mucho verdad?

Bulma: si, es lo único que me sobra en la vida.

Se sobresalta al sentir que Vegeta se aleja de ella. Pensó que se levantaría pero no lo hizo. Sólo giró para colocarse cara a cara.

Vegeta: no es así…

Esa oración hizo que el corazón salte de alegría. Enserio parecía que ella tenía algún valor para él.

_A quién engaño, **esto ** sólo fue sexo, nada más._

Vegeta se acerca y la besa apasionadamente. Ella le corresponde con la misma pasión.

_Qué me sucede? Por que diablos dije eso?estube a punto de decir una estupidez.. Por qué no tolero verla así?_

Vegeta sólo piensa en hacer que esa sensación de soledad se separe de ella. Por que le importaba tanto, aún no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que no soportaba verla triste.

Empezó a besarla por toda la cara para luego bajar de la nariz al cuello. Lamía sus hombros con devoción. Luego subió a una oreja para lamerla suavemente haciendo que Bulma se erice ante esa sensación tan placentera. Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios.

Queriendo no ser ella la única en emitir sonidos sus manos hicieron contactos con la firme espalda de su amante. Bajaron hasta llegar a la base de donde se encuentra su cola. La estrujo suavemente y al instante consiguió una respuesta por parte de Vegeta. Un muy audible gemido bestial.

Bulma sólo sonríe maliciosamente y continúa con su tortura.

Vegeta: mujer... basta….

De inmediato la mano que estrujaba su cola y la otra mano que permanecía cerca de uno de sus glúteos eran aprisionadas en sus fuertes manos.

Vegeta trajo ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza de Bulma. Ella protestaba pero él no le hizo caso. Sólo continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Bajando al estómago y más abajo.

Llega a un lugar que ahora lo había decidido, era **_exclusivo para él._**

Introduce un dedo en la húmeda entrada. Suelta las manos de Bulma ya que estas se encontraban haciendo demasiada presión para ser liberadas. Bulma desesperadamente coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Vegeta estrujando sus cabellos y gimiendo aún más fuerte.

Al ver como se volvía Bulma, insertó su lengua dentro de ella, lamiendo el dulce néctar de su esencia llevándola a su primer orgasmo. Ella se arquea completamente ante tan placentera sensación.

Se lame los labios de una manera erótica y se coloca sobre Bulma.

Al ver esto Bulma vuelve a temblar de miedo, la primera vez había sido muy dolorosa.

Vegeta ya veía venir esto y le dice algo para calmarla.

Vegeta: seré gentil, la segunda vez no es tan dolorosa.

Bulma asiente con su cabeza y se aferra fuertemente a él.

Con suma rapidez Vegeta se inserta dentro de ella. Un gemido no se hizo esperar.

Se detiene un momento. Espera que ella se ajuste a su tamaño.

Bulma sabia que él la estaba esperando.

Bulma: estoy lista.

Vegeta empieza a moverse lentamente. Sus manos de nuevo se encontrabas presionadas a las de Bulma para un mayor impulso.

Las piernas de Bulma se encontraban alrededor de la cintura de Vegeta. Fuertemente selladas.

Ambas colas de nuevo hicieron contacto en un abrazo asfixiante.

Escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez escapando de los labios de su mujer. Lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. Incrementó la velocidad haciendo que su nombre se convierta en frenéticos gritos de euforia.

Después de un momento de pasión intensa llegó un orgasmo haciendo que ambos griten sus nombres simultáneamente dejándolos exhaustos y rogando por aire.

Kakarotto: creo que debían llegar en una hora aproximadamente.

Chichi: no crees que se tardaron en regresar?

Kakarotto: puede que hayan tenido algún percance, no lo sé

Chichi: o tal vez hayan luchado a muerte y sólo uno de los dos está regresando….

Gohan: eso crees mamá? (Gohan había aparecido un tiempo atrás y ya se había conocido a su padre)

Chichi: no lo sé, sólo no confío en el príncipe.

Kakarotto: (alza al niño en sus brazos) no te preocupes, Vegeta no es tan malo como parece.

Chichi: eso espero, eso espero.

Habían terminado de enjuagarse y ya se encontraban vestidos.

Bulma tenía puesto un traje azul ceñido al cuerpo sin mangas, unos guantes blancos y botas del mismo color. La armadura era de color negra con protectores de color azul.

Vegeta tenía puesto un traje negro de batalla con una armadura blanca y protectores de color dorado. Una capa de color negro volaba elegantemente tras de él dándole una apariencia aún más aristocrática.

Bulma no queriendo que el episodio de la cama y el baño se repitiera, por que con él nunca se sabía, decide salir de la habitación de inmediato. No lo logra.

En el preciso momento en que estaba a punto de accionar el mecanismo para que las puertas se abran Vegeta se materializa frente a ella.

Vegeta: ahora eres oficialmente mía, siquiera vea a otros mirándote los destriparé.

Bulma sólo mueve la cabeza y sonríe.

Bulma: muy posesivo de su parte su alteza, no le parece?

Vegeta: Hump. No. (La presiona a él y la besa en los labios con demanda)

Bulma rompe el beso y lo mira.

Bulma: yo me manejo sola.

Se da vuelta y se retira de la habitación.

Bulma se dirige hacia el sector de máquinas averiadas en la nave. No podía entrenar ya que se encontraba _muy _lastimada debido a sus _actividades_ previas con el Príncipe.

Sostiene un desarmador en las manos y empieza su trabajo.

Se sienta frente lo que parecía solía ser el tablero de una nave espacial saiyajin, de las que usan cuando viajan solos; pequeñas y redondas.(N/A: las que parecen pelotas de baseball)

La mira unos momentos y descubre de inmediato el problema.

_La placa de imagen y memoria se encuentran dañadas, tendré que buscar una nuevas para poder reemplazarlas._

Se levanta y empieza a buscar entre las demás chatarras que se encontraban en la nave. Las encuentra y vuelve al lugar en dónde estaba el tablero. Se dispone a comenzar con su reparación cuando se oye por medio de un altavoz:

"En 10 minutos aterrizaremos a Vegetasei"

Bulma: tan pronto?

_Será que Vegeta cambie su manera de ser frente a su padre? La verdad que aún no puedo creer la manera en que me trata, es como si aquel bastardo egoísta que una vez conocí haya desaparecido. _

Bulma es interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando un guardia abre bruscamente la puerta.

Bulma: que diablos sucede? Por que entras de esa manera?

Guardia: disculpe su alteza, el Príncipe Vegeta solicita su presencia inmediata en el mando de control de la nave.

Bulma: bien, en unos momentos estaré allí.

Guardia: (hace una reverencia) como diga su alteza.

Bulma se levanta con un poco de dificultad y se dirige hacia el mando de control.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cursed**

**Autor: darkgal69**

**Capitulo 13**

"**You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through  
So when you're waiting for the next attack  
You'd better stand there's no turning back."**

**The Trooper. Iron Maiden 1983**

En el mando de control se encontraban Nappa, Vegeta y el grupo de soldados que salieron a la misión de Ushisei.

Ella se aproxima al grupo y se detiene antes de llagar a él. Se recuesta por una columna y cuzas los brazos.

Bulma: mandaste por mi?

Vegeta: mujer, debemos descender juntos de la nave, acaso todavía no lo sabes?

Bulma: ah, eso.

En ese instante la nave aterriza y se abre la rampa para que desciendan.

Son recibidos por el Rey Vegeta, el consejo real y los soldados Kakarotto y Chichi, quienes se encontraban en compañía de su pequeño hijo.

Una inminente disputa era de esperarse ya que la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el rey era más que suficiente para empezar una pelea.

Descienden de la nave y saludan al rey haciendo una reverencia, todos _**excepto** _la Comandante y el Príncipe.

Padre e hijo se miran intensamente por unos instantes. Clara ira fluye en los ojos del rey.

Vegeta: Te sucede algo viejo?

Rey Vegeta: claro que sucede algo. (Empieza al alzar el tono de voz) cómo te atreves a dejarme con todos los asuntos del Imperio así como así, sin siquiera decir a dónde ibas, y para colmo de los colmos me dejaste con todo ese trabajo por esta (señala a Bulma) … mujer, dime hijo, acaso no eres capaz de retener a tu propia mujercita? No te he enseñado nada? Como permites que una cualquiera te haga cruzar el espacio dejando de lado cosas más importantes como tus deberes como Príncipe?

Vegeta: no me provoques viejo, ahora no estoy de humor para sermones…

Rey Vegeta: QUE NO TE PROVOQUE, QUE NO TE PROVOQUE? ESA PERRA ES LA QUE ESTUBO APUNTO DE PROVOCAR UN DESASTRE!

Bulma ya se encontraba furiosa. Su ki estaba aumentando cada vez más. En un momento a otro haría a ese bastardo rogar por su patética vida. Pero no, se calmó. Esperaba ver como Vegeta reaccionaba esta vez. Después de lo que compartieron tal vez demuestre que a los demás que ella tiene algún valor para él.

Rey Vegeta: si Frieza se llegara a enterar que su más valiosa perra fue a una misión peligrosa y hubiera salido lastimada, quien pagaría los platos rotos! YO! Maldita Perra…

Vegeta se encontraba callado, con la mirada en el suelo. En ningún momento había hecho el más mínimo intento por defender a Bulma. Permitía que su padre le siguiera lanzando insultos llenos de rabia. Incluso parecía que la golpearía.

Bulma también se encontraba muda, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Pero no eran los reiterados insultos del rey lo que la tenían así. No. Era la actitud de Vegeta. En ningún momento hizo algo para defenderla. La rabia la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Kakarotto y Chichi estaban llenos de ira también. Pero no podían hacer nada. El único que podía hacer algo era Vegeta. No podían hacer nada en contra de su _Rey._

Los insultos continuaban y cada palabra hacia eco en la cabeza de Bulma.

Sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, estaba ejerciendo tanta presión en ellos que estaban a punto de sangrar.

_Cállate. Cállate. Cállate._

Y ahí explotó.

Un ki inmenso se sentía. Era aterrador.

Vegeta: CALLATE!

La rabia se había apoderado de él.

Había agarrado al rey por el cuello y con una sola mano lo sostenía en el aire. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

Era impresionante como el todopoderoso rey de Vegetasei no era capaz de de zafarse del lazo del iracundo príncipe, quien parecía estar poseído

Todo quien se encontraba en ese lugar en ese mismo momento miraba la situación con las bocas abiertas y el corazón en la mano.

Vegeta: CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA O TE PARTIRÉ EL MALDITO CUELLO EN DOS!

Ya no soportando más Vegeta suelta al rey y le habla con un tono letalmente tranquilo

Vegeta: no quiero que vuelvas a insultarla, jamás, entendido?

El Rey quien aún se encontraba en el piso con una mano masajeando su lastimado cuello sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

Una semana después de aquel enfrentamiento una nave que nadie había notado ingresaba a la atmósfera de Vegetasei. Era nada más y menos que la nave del poderoso Emperador Frieza.

Soldado 1: Emperador, estamos aterrizando.

Frieza: bien…

De repente se siente un gran ki que hace estremecer a la nave que se encontraba aterrizando.

Frieza: ¡Que diablos fue eso! Mi rastreador, AHORA!

Un soldado tembloroso le alcanza a Frieza su rastreador.

Frieza: mmm ya veo, es estruendo se debe a una explosión de ki, un ki muy grande y proviene de Vegetasei…. De seguro es la Comandante Bulma… ha incrementado su fuerza bastante en estos pocos meses de ausencia…

_Quizás ya sea tiempo de traerla de regreso._

Todos se habían retirado del área de aterrizaje menos Bulma, quien se encontraba mirando el amplio espacio pensando en lo que había sucedido hace sólo una semana.

_Él te defendió… Él te defendió…_

_Sabes lo que eso significa Bulma… EN REALIDAD LE** INETERESAS.**_

Bulma estaba tan sumergida en su pequeño mundo de fantasía hasta que de repente se sintió extraña. Estaba sintiendo un poder el cual no había sentido en meses… un poder, una energía que sólo se le podía atribuir a una sola persona. Frieza.

_Diablos! Que hace aquí! Se supone que tenía 6 meses libres, a qué vendrá el maldito!_

Levanta de nuevo la mira al cielo y ve la extraña nave circular acercándose más y más.

_No! Por que justo ahora se tiene que aparecer Frieza!_

La nave aterriza no muy lejos de Bulma. Al cabo de unos segundos la rampa principal se abre develando al dueño de la misma.

Frieza se encontraba en su pequeño trono "portátil", Zaarbon y Dodoria se encontraban a su derecha e izquierda.

Ambos soldados se encontraban con una expresión de miedo en sus rostros, pero Frieza, él no, por el contrario tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Diablos! De seguro ya notaron mi presencia._

_No podré evadirlos... tendré que enfrentar a Frieza._

Bulma sale desde la s sombras para "saludar" al emperador.

Bulma: Emperador, como ha estado? Que lo trae por aquí?

Frieza: Bulma! Querida! Cómo es que estas aquí para darme una bienvenida, yo no avisé a nadie sobre esta repentina visita…

Bulma: yo me encontraba aquí emperador.

Frieza: y que hacía _aquí **sola **_la princesa de Vegetasei?

Bulma: nada en especial, pensando, admirando el espacio, relajándome.

Frieza: que bueno que te encuentras relajada querida, por que he venido a ver como estabas, ya que en el planeta Frost ya nada es igual sin ti…

Bulma: Planeta Frost?

Frieza: si, veras querida, este no es en realidad un viaje de placer, vine personalmente porque necesito que estés al frente de mi ejército de nuevo

Bulma: que esté al frente de su ejército de nuevo? Pero aún no acabo el tiempo que me había otorgado libre.

Frieza: lo que pasa es que tengo unos problemitas sin resolver y sólo tú me puedes ayudar.

Bulma: pero…

Frieza: no te preocupes por tu esposo, ahora mismo informaré al príncipe de la situación.

Bulma: …

Frieza: de seguro él entenderá.

Sería en vano discutir con Frieza así que decide llevarlo al salón del trono.

No sabía porque pero sentía que Frieza la miraba de reojo en todo momento, como buscando algo.

_Que demonios le pasa a esa lagartija?_

Vegeta se encontraba entrenado con Kakarotto en una cámara de gravedad que había fabricado Bulma exclusivamente para él.

Nappa se acerca apresuradamente hacia la cámara y oprime el intercomunicador varias veces.

Vegeta claramente descomplacido por la conducta de su tutor abre las puertas y se prepara para darle el escarmiento de su vida cuando la expresión en el rostro de Nappa captó su atención.

Nappa: disculpe Su Alteza, pero es de suma urgencia que se presente al salón del trono, el emperador Frieza está aquí.

Vegeta: Frieza! Por que demonios no lo dijiste antes?

No le dio tiempo a Nappa de formular una respuesta ya que disparado se dirigió al salón del trono. Antes de retirarse apagó rápidamente la cámara ya que si Frieza se enteraba de que Bulma le había construido una Cámara de gravedad podría sospechar….

Al ingresar al salón del trono Vegeta ve a Frieza hablando con su padre. Los dos se encontraban muy calmados, de hecho sonriendo.

Bueno eso no era raro en Frieza quien raras veces perdía la compostura y siempre se encontraba con esa sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro, pero el Rey, él era otro asunto. Raras veces se lo veía tranquilo cerca de Frieza y mucho menos sonriendo.

Escaseando el resto de salón encontró a Bulma.

Sonrió interiormente.

_Un momento, Que hace ella aquí? no creo que este en el salón del trono por gusto ya que es evidente que detesta a mi padre… esto no me gusta para nada, Frieza y mi padre hablando y Bulma en un rincón apartado._

Frieza: Príncipe Vegeta, como siempre un placer verte.

Vegeta: (hace una reverencia) Emperador.

Frieza: Vegeta lamento tener que molestarte, he venido a informarte personalmente que me llevaré a la Comandante de nuevo al Planeta Frost.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Frieza: lo sé, pero es _necesario_ que regrese con nosotros.

Vegeta: aún no ha terminada el plazo de tiempo libre que le ha brindado y además no autorizo su salida.

Frieza: hehe, (habla con un tono de burla) Vegeta, no seas obstinado, por más que te hayas unido a ella, todavía es la Comandante General de mi Imperio y todavía me pertenece, es más, me llamó la atención que ella no tenga ninguna marca en su cuello, creí que eso era fundamental para los saiyajin una vez que se unían…

_Marca en el cuello, ahora recuerdo, Chichi tiene una extraña cicatriz en el cuello…no sabía que eso formaba parte fundamental de la unión saiyajin, yo no tengo ninguna, eso significa que solo estaba jugando, sólo me estaba usando! Él esta cumpliendo al pie de la letra el trato que tuvimos, ni más ni menos._

_No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida, tan descuidada…por haberme enamorado de él._

Era tan notable la tristeza y decepción en Bulma. Sus facciones la delataban por completo.

Vegeta de inmediato miró en dirección a Bulma y notó su estado. No podía evitar sentirse culpable.

No podía evitar sentirse como un idiota.

Él siempre había descartado esta parte de la unión ya que una vez consolidada involucraba a ambos compañeros, en cuerpo y alma.

Él no quería estar sujeto a pensamientos ni emociones ajenas, pero por un breve momento se arrepintió de su manera errónea de pensar.

Frieza: te has quedado mudo Vegeta… Bueno, en fin, debo partir en 2 horas, mientras tanto creo que recorreré su precioso planeta. Comandante Bulma, me enseña el lugar? (le alcanza su brazo para que lo tome.)

Bulma quien al cabo de unos segundos pasó de presentar un rostro triste y pálido, lo había convertido en una máscara de hielo.

Bulma: como usted diga Emperador.

Vegeta: Emperador, creo que Bulma no podrá enseñarle el lugar en este momento, tengo que atender asuntos de suma urgencia con ella, comprende? Enviaré a Nappa para que sea su guía.

Frieza: …

Vegeta toma a Bulma apresuradamente del brazo y salen del salón del trono.

Una vez que las puertas del salón del trono se cerraron Bulma suelta se brazo del de Vegeta y lo mira con despecho.

Bulma: no tenemos ningún asunto que tratar.

Vegeta: si lo tenemos, pero este no es lugar adecuado. Vamos a **_nuestra_** habitación.

Bulma simplemente queda callada. No lo mira. Instantáneamente voltea y se dirige a **_su _**habitación.

Habían retornado esos momentos incómodos entre ambos. El silencio había vuelto.

Caminan por varios pasillos. Como ya estaba atardeciendo las antorchas que se encontraban en cada pasillo y sendero de la casa real de Vegetasei ya habían sido encendidas.

A Bulma siempre le había agradado ese detalle que poseía el castillo. Le daba un aspecto misterioso.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban frente a la habitación que **_compartía._**

Bulma es la primera en ingresar. De inmediato se acerca a la ventana y cruza los brazos dándole la espalda a Vegeta.

Vegeta se acerca y trata de tomarla en sus brazos…

Vegeta: que sucede mujer..

Bulma se zaga de su abrazo y voltea para enfrentarlo.

Vegeta ya esperaba este tipo de reacción.

Bulma: Vegeta, dijiste que tenías un asunto que discutir, hazlo de una vez.

Vegeta: no puedes ir con Frieza, no confío en él…

Bulma: no eres el único… Si esto era lo _urgente_ que tenías que tratar conmigo te informo que estas perdiendo tu tiempo, voy con Frieza, además hace tiempo que no voy a una misión, me hará bien salir de la rutina…

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Mujer has perdido la cordura, acaso no te das cuenta, esta tramando algo!

Bulma: que pasa Vegeta, asustado?

Vegeta: este no es el momento para eso. No irás. **_Te lo prohíbo_**.

Bulma: jajajaja, por favor no me hagas reír príncipe, yo voy a dónde se me plazca y cuando se me plazca…

Vegeta se acerca a ella y la aprisiona en sus brazos trayéndola bruscamente hacia su pecho.

Vegeta: no, tú eres mía, (le lame el cuello sensualmente) no puedes ir.

Bulma: suéltame Vegeta, suéltame.

Una lágrima solitaria escapaba de sus ojos.

Vegeta afloja levemente la presión ejercida al verla en ese estado.

Bulma: como te atreves a decir que soy tuya cundo no has hecho lo fundamental en una unión saiyajin, yo sólo te entretuve un tiempo, no?…Sólo me estas utilizando

Los temores de Vegeta habían sido confirmados. Gracias a Frieza su pareja se encontraba lastimada y desconfiaba de él.

_Por que me molesta que desconfíe? Por que no la puedo ver así? _

Vegeta la suelta por completo y ahora es él quien le da la espalda.

Vegeta: nuestro casamiento no es real, es sólo una pantalla, lo recuerdas?

La unión siempre me pareció algo innecesario y molesto.

_Que? Una pantalla?_

_Pensé que te incesaba Vegeta._

_Fui una imbécil._

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Bulma: entonces de que te sirve retenerme aquí, ya fabriqué tus preciadas cámaras de gravedad, yo ya no tengo ninguna función aquí.

Vegeta se encontraba mudo. Se le habían acabado las palabras. La única solución en ese momento sería admitir que la ama, que la ama con desesperación, que la ama por sobre todas las cosas, pero no _aún _no estaba listo para ello.

Vegeta: si tanto quieres marcharte hazlo, como tú misma lo dijiste, tu función ya ha terminado aquí.

Bulma trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima más, conservaría lo último que le sobraba de orgullo. Apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Bulma: como diga _Su Alteza._

De un portazo se retira destrozada en su interior.

_Maldito seas Vegeta…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 14**

"**Cold was my soul**

**Untold was the pain**

**I faced, when you left me**

**A rose in the rain...**

**So I swore to the razor**

**That never, enchained**

**Would your dark nails of faith**

**Be pushed through my veins again"**

**Nymphetamine. Cradle Of Filth**

Las horas pasaban y Vegeta aún se encontraba en la habitación que comparte con Bulma. Corrección, en la habitación que _solía _compartir con Bulma.

En las penumbras se encontraba el príncipe oscuro. El heredero sediento de sangre y terror, sediento de poder absoluto.

Esos tiempos de sed de poder habían cesado hace un tiempo, habían cesado desde que Bulma apareció en su vida y su corazón.

Corre una mano temblorosa por su despeinada cabellera negra en forma de llama_, al igual que ella lo hace…_

Siempre pareció especialmente interesada en su cabello, en recorrerlo con sus dedos, será su inusual forma de llama que desafía la gravedad lo que despierta tal curiosidad en ella?

Ella, su mujer, su amante, su compañera. Bulma.

La imponente luna de Vegetasei, filtraba sus rayos de luz haciendo que el aspecto de la noche sea aún más místico. Las sombras de los árboles que se encontraban en el exterior danzaban en el piso, cuales almas perdidas en una abismo.

Por más que Vegeta moría de deseos por ir al la zona de despegue y reclamar a Bulma de una buena vez por todas sus pies lo mantenían plantado en donde se encontraba.

Tal orgullo nunca fue bueno, según escuchó alguna vez, el orgullo no sirve de nada en cuestiones de amor.

_Amor._

Ahí de nuevo esa palabra desconocida en su vocabulario.

Él no sabe lo que es el amor, sólo ha oído hablar sobre él.

Pero porqué esa posibilidad no escapa de su mente? La posibilidad de que el este enamorado de Bulma.

Vegeta: Bah! Amor! Un príncipe saiyajin no necesita amor.

Si la mujer desea marcharse que lo haga, a mi no me interesa.

Ya estaba todo listo para despegar, Bulma ya se encontraba dentro de la nave mirando por la ventana. Tal vez esperando que Vegeta aparezca…

_Por Kamisama en que estoy pensando? Él nunca vendrá aquí._

_Fui una verdadera imbécil. _

_Le entregué todo, le entregué mi cuerpo._

_Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!_

Chichi se acerca y le toca el hombro con una mano.

Bulma voltea levemente.

Chichi: no vale la pena.

Bulma: (tratando de hacerse desentendida) de que hablas Chichi?

Chichi: tú sabes de qué te hablo.

Bulma suspira profundamente.

Bulma: Y Kakarotto?

Chichi: él permanecerá con Gohan una temporada más en Vegetasei…

Ven, vamos al mando de control, no te hace nada bien estar parada frente a esta ventana.

Bulma y Chichi se alejan de la ventana y se dirigen hacia el mando de control de la nave.

_Adiós Vegeta._

Un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos.

_Ya debió haber despegado._

_Adiós Bulma._

Durante todo el viaje de regreso al planeta Frost Bulma había permanecido encerrada en sus aposentos.

Hoy llegaban a destino. Había sido u viaje muy tenso.

Chichi había estado preocupada durante todo el viaje. Bulma no había salido ni siquiera una vez.

Chichi se dirigía como de costumbre a los aposentos de Bulma, como ella permanecía desconectada de todo el mundo era su deber informarle que estaban aterrizando a destino.

Primero golpea una vez y luego abre la puerta. Se sorprendió ante lo que vió.

Bulma se encontraba completamente vestida y preparada para una batalla con su mejor vestimenta.

Chichi: Bulma! Me alegra verte así, vine a informarte que-

Bulma: ya llegamos al planeta Frost.

Chichi: Así es comandante.

Chichi estaba realmente feliz de ver a su amiga así. La vieja Bulma había vuelto.

Bulma: soldado Chichi, quiero que informe al Emperador que visitaré a mi padre unos momentos y que luego estaré lista para la misión que desee.

Chichi: como diga Comandante!

Al instante el Primer Soldado sale disparado de la habitación para informar al Emperador.

Frieza: así que la Comandante sólo espera órdenes, bien dígale que cuando termine la visita a su padre quiero que vaya de inmediato a mis aposentos, allí le daré las órdenes necesarias.

Chichi: como diga Emperador.

_Comandante, comprobemos si es cierto lo que registró el rastreador cuando nos encontrábamos en Vegetasei. _

En el desagradable rostro de Frieza se dibuja una sonrisa maligna mientras que bebe un sorbo de vino.

Bulma baja de la nave de inmediato y se dirige hasta los laboratorios, que es en dónde su padre se encontraba todo el día.

Al ingresar al edificio de los laboratorios no puede evitar sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Como si supiesen algo de ella.

Llega hasta dónde habitualmente su padre trabaja y se sorprende al no encontrarlo en su laboratorio.

Lo busca desesperadamente por todas partes, sector por sector, piso por piso y nada. Ve a un soldado y se acerca a él bastante alterada.

Bulma: tú (lo señala con un dedo) dónde se encuentra el Doctor Briefs?

Soldado: el doctor Briefs se encuentra muy grave, hace varios días que no se ha presentado a trabajar.

_Que? Mi papá esta enfermo?_

Soldado: lo podrá encontrar en el sector médico del planeta su alteza,

_Su Alteza? Hace tiempo no escucho a nadie llamarme así._

Bulma: Soy Comandante General de las tropas del Imperio Cold, no una inútil princesa, entendido?

Soldado: si, lo entiendo, disculpe comandante.

Ingresando en la habitación en dónde se encontraba su padre, Bulma sintió un pequeño mareo.

_Que me sucede?_

Se repone y de inmediato se acerca a su padre. Como era de esperarse el testarudo doctor no se encontraba en la cama, no, él se encontraba cerca de la ventana con un desarmador en una mano un artefacto extraño en la otra.

Bulma: papá?

El doctor Briefs voltea incrédulo, Será esa la voz de su querida hija? Temiendo que su oído lo esté traicionando voltea.

Sus ojos se tornan llorosos de tanta alegría.

Dr. Briefs: Bulma! Hija! Has vuelto!

Bulma: papá!

Ambos se abrazan en un fraternal momento entre padre e hija.

Dr. Briefs: como has estado hija? Y tu esposo, dónde esta?

Bulma: el, bueno nosotros ya no estaremos juntos…

Dr. Briefs: que? Pero por que?

Bulma: la verdad no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

Dr. Briefs: esta bien hija, si no quieres hablar, respetaré tu decisión. Entonces, cuéntame, que te sirvieron los planos que me habías pedido?

Bulma: shh, papá baja la voz…

Dr. Briefs: pero porqué?

Bulma: nadie se tiene que enterar que me estabas pasando planos para una cámara de gravedad, entiendes?

Dr. Briefs: Bulma, no te estás metiendo en problemas verdad?

Bulma: no papá no te preocupes por mí.

Dr. Briefs: …

Bulma: y a todo esto, por qué no te encuentras en la cama? Cuando llegué te busqué en los laboratorios desesperadamente y no te encontré, mayor fue mi angustia cuando me informaron que estabas enfermo y que te habías ausentado en el trabajo por varios días…

Dr. Briefs: bah! Patrañas! No hija, no estoy enfermo, lo que pasa es que estoy muy involucrado en un nuevo proyecto y no quería que llegue a las garras de Frieza, por eso inventé una enfermedad y no bajé a trabajar a los laboratorios…

Bulma: nuevo proyecto? De que se trata?

Dr. Briefs: espera hija, cuado esté listo te lo enseñaré, antes no.

Bulma lo mira con los ojos a medio abrir.

Bulma: anciano tramposo…

Dr. Briefs: curiosa.

Al cabo de unos instantes ambos se encontraban riendo de la situación en la cual se encontraban.

Era tan irónico, ella era una asesina sin piedad, pero ante su padre se comportaba como la más dulce e inocente niña.

Bulma: papá es hora de irme…

Dr. Briefs: tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar…

Bulma: lo sé, pero Frieza necesita _urgentemente_ de mi ilustre persona, así que tengo que ir a ver que se le ofrece a esa lagartija esta vez.

Dr. Briefs: cuídate hija.

Y con un último abrazo padre e hija se despiden, esperando ansiosamente encontrase de

nuevo.

Vegeta entrenaría más brutalmente que antes. Había días enteros en los cuales no abandonaba la cámara de gravedad siquiera para comer.

Las únicas veces que se lo veía afuera de la vendita cámara era para utilizar el tanque de regeneración debido a sus heridas.

_Maldición! Como es que aún no consigo el poder supremo! Así nunca podré derrotar a Frieza y tampoco recuperar a Bul---_

_Que carajo estoy diciendo?_

_Ella misma se marchó. Por su propia cuenta._

En la soledad de su cámara de gravedad Vegeta se continuó batallando contra su adversario invisible, descargando toda la ira y frustración que tenia en su interior, pero es especial, descargando toda la tristeza que tenía en su corazón


	15. Chapter 15

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 15**

"**Give me the sense to wonder  
To wonder if I'm free  
Give me a sense of wonder  
To know I can be me  
Give me the strength to hold my head up  
Spit back in their face  
Don't need no key to unlock this door  
Gonna break down the walls  
Break out of this bad place?"**

**Can I Play With Madness. Iron Maiden 1988.**

En Planeta muy distante se oían gritos de desesperación por todas partes.

Gritos de auxilio que no llegaban los oídos de nadie.

El escuadrón Elite del Emperador se encontraba en ese lugar en una de sus interminables misiones de purgación.

Dirigido por la Comandante Bulma Briefs eran el arma más letal del Imperio Cold.

Hace tiempo que las misiones se habían hecho más frecuentes y brutales.

Hubo una época en que las muertes serían rápidas e indoloras, pero eso había cambiado.

Al parecer el matar lenta y dolorosamente apaciguaba los acalorados ánimos de la comandante.

Era como si la sed de sangre que ella poseía había vuelto a la vida.

Se había convertido en la "Señora de la Guerra". Su tropa le había puesto ese apodo.

Soldado: Comandante (hace una reverencia) hemos terminado con la población de este

Planeta.

Bulma: bien, dile a los hombres que ya pueden descansar. En una hora regresaremos al la nave del Emperador.

Soldado: como diga Comandante.

_Otra misión exitosa._

_Otro festín de bienvenida._

_Otro mes sin Vegeta._

A pesar que ya han transcurrido dos meses desde aquel doloroso día Bulma aún no podía olvidar a l Príncipe Saiyajin.

Involuntariamente bajó la mira hacia sus manos. Se encontraban llenas de sangre.

Algo nadie nunca sabría ni tampoco se imaginaría es lo que sentía Bulma al terminar con la matanza. Durante el calor de la batalla nada le importaba más que tomar las vidas de sus oponentes. Al final de la batalla nada quedaba. Un vacío. Un dolor. Una soledad interminable.

_Ya es hora de que lo supere. No sufriré más por culpa de ese bastardo._

Bulma se había levantado de su lugar frente a una fogata cuando de repente todo se torno oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.

Vegeta quien se encontraba dando una serie de puñetazos y patadas al aire se detuvo repentinamente. Sintió como si algo fuese arrancado de su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo. Estaba sintiendo un dolor indescriptible.

Al cabo de unos segundos, desapareció.

_Que fue eso?_

_Quizás deba detenerme un momento._

De nuevo un par de ojos azules se cruzó en su pensamiento.

_Bulma. _

Chichi estaba realmente preocupada. Desde que le avisaron del repentino desmayo de Bulma, temía lo peor.

_La atacaron por la espalda? La envenenaron?_

Deambulaba por el área de aterrizaje en espera de su amiga.

Cual alma en pena caminaba de adelante para atrás, trazando un sendero invisible.

Kakarotto: tranquila, de seguro no fue más que un desmayo por agotamiento, recuerda que desde hace dos meses Bulma no ha tomado un solo día de descanso.

Chichi: lo sé, es que, me preocupa el cambio de actitud de Bulma. Ella había dejado de actuar de esa manera tan violenta hace tiempo. Todo esto es culpa del bastardo de Vegeta…

Kakarotto: …

Por fin la nave en la cual transportaba a Bulma aterriza. Se abren la compuerta dejando al gas que la mantenía dormida desvanecerse en el aire.

Chichi: es ella!

Se acerca a ella y de inmediato la carga en sus brazos para llevarla al tanque de regeneración más cercano.

Kakarotto: déjame ayudarte.

Chichi cuidadosamente coloca el cuerpo de Bulma en los brazos de su esposo y se dirigen hacia los tanques de regeneración.

Frieza quien se encontraba en sus aposentos fue informado del repentino desmayo de la comandante.

_Esto no me gusta para nada…_

Trascurrieron solo 5 minutos desde que ingresaron a Bulma en un tanque de regeneración.

Un sonido proveniente del sistema de seguridad del tanque puso en alerta a todos quienes se encontraban vigilando por su salud.

Chichi: que es eso?

Doctor: veamos,… el dispositivo de seguridad ha detectado otra presencia en el tanque!

Chichi y Kakarotto: QUE!

Doctor: si, definitivamente es otra presencia…

Chichi se coloca en posición de pelea

Chichi: pero dónde esta? No lo veo

Doctor: tranquila Soldado Chichi, no podrá ver a este pequeño intruso en 5 meses más.

Chichi: ¿?

Kakarotto: Q-Quiere decir que…

Doctor: definitivamente, la Comandante esta embarazada.

Chichi: QUEEEEE!

Kakarotto: entonces Bulma y Vegeta serán padres!

Chichi: Kakarotto, ni se te ocurra comentar esto a Vegeta, de seguro que ni siquiera Bulma lo sabe aún.

Kakarotto: pero el tiene derecho de saber.

Chichi: no es correcto que nos metamos en asuntos ajenos. Esperaremos a Bulma despierte y será **_ella_** quien decida si decirle o no, entendido?

Kakarotto: no le diré nada a nadie, soy una tumba.

Chichi: gracias querido.

Kakarotto: de nada.

Sin que Chichi lo note, Kakarotto tenía los dedos cruzados tras su espalda.

El desagradable líquido que se encontraba a su alrededor poco a poco era drenado.

A través del cristal ve Chichi con la mirada más rara que había visto en el rostro de su amiga.

Kakarotto había salido de la habitación desde el momento en que el líquido había empezado a drenar.

Bulma: que pasó?

Chichi mira al doctor y le indica a que se retire de la habitación.

Chichi: puede retirarse, yo me encargaré de ella, y recuerde una palabra de lo que sabe y yo misma lo convertiré en cenizas.

Doctor: Gulp. Como usted diga señora.

Chichi espera a que el doctor se retire de la sala para empezar a hablar.

Bulma: que fue eso?

Chichi: Bulma, respóndeme con sinceridad (Su rostro se tornó mortalmente serio)

Bulma: de acuerdo, que quieres saber

Chichi: desde cuando tienes estos mareos?

Bulma: de mareos me estás hablando? Sólo me desmayé

Chichi: no has notado nada raro en ti últimamente?

Bulma: ahora que lo mencionas, tengo frecuentes nauseas, creo que estoy exagerando con el trabajo. Debe ser el estrés.

Chichi: si, el estrés del embarazo querrás decir.

Bulma: jaja, estrés de QUE!

Chichi: el doctor nos lo ha informado, estás embarazada.

Involuntariamente una mano baja a su estómago.

Bulma empieza a llorar.

Bulma: no, no puede ser.

Chichi la abraza, en ese momento, el afecto de sus seres queridos era lo único que Bulma necesitaba.

Bulma se separa de su amiga unos centímetros.

Bulma: voy a ser mamá?

Chichi asiente con la cabeza.

Bulma: Oh! por Kamisama, no lo puedo creer.

Chichi: créeme que yo tampoco.

Bulma: Chichi, nadie puede saber de mi estado, Frieza y mucho menos Vegeta, Quien más aparte tuya y el doctor lo sabe?

Chichi: Kakarotto.

Bulma: Chichi, no! Él se lo contará a Vegeta.

Chichi: no te preocupes, ya le advertí el no contarle nada a Vegeta. No es nuestro asunto, es problema tuyo y del Príncipe.

Bulma: gracias Chichi. Tú siempre pensando en todo. Ahora debo vestirme y prepararme para enfrentar a Frieza, de seguro preguntará que me sucedió y no pienso contarle de la existencia de mi hijo.

Dodoria recorría el sector de los laboratorios en el planeta. Al parecer el soldado de tez rosada buscaba algo, concretamente, ni siquiera él sabía de que se trataba.

Pasillo tras pasillo observaba a cada científico y esclavo que se encontraba en el recinto.

No encontraba nada. Todo se encontraba en orden.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cundo algo en el suelo llamó su atención.

Era un pequeño papel.

Lo recogió del suelo.

_Que interesante, esto parece ser una especie de prototipo para una especie de arma…_

_Que raro, no recuerdo a nadie presentar esto al señor Frieza, tal vez deba mostrárselo._

Dodoria guarda el papel en el bolsillo y se dirige a donde su señor se encontraba.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 16**

"**Back in the Womb its Much Too Real **

**in Pumps Life That I must Feel **

**but Can't Look Forward to Reveal **

**Look to the Time When I'll Live **

**Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me **

**Just like a Wartime Novelty **

**Tied to Machines That Make Me Be **

**Cut this Life off from Me"**

**One. Metallica.**

Kakarotto se encontraba en un dilema existencial enorme.

El sabía algo que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas, y ahí he el dilema.

Su deber como soldado fiel a su príncipe era contarle sobre su pronta paternidad.

Su deber como esposo y amigo era guardar silencio y dejar las cosas como están; sería voluntad de Bulma contarle o no a Vegeta sobre su embarazo.

_Gohan._

Kakarotto había recordado a su pequeño hijo y de la alegría inmensa que sintió al saber de su existencia. Como lo conoció hace poco tiempo no pudo ver los primeros pasos de su hijo, no pudo verlo al nacer, es más ni siquiera supo de su existencia en lo absoluto.

_Vegeta tiene que saber._

Rápidamente se dirige a su habitación.

_Perdóname Bulma._

Dodoria se dirigía apresuradamente al salón del trono a informar al emperador de su llamativo hallazgo.

Se detuvo antes de abrir las puertas.

Se oían voces.

_Tal parece que la Comandante está discutiendo con Frieza por algún motivo._

Duda unos momentos el ingresar o no al salón.

_Entraré silenciosamente, así nadie notará mi presencia._

Dodoria ingresa al salón y ve a Frieza agarrando del cuello a la comandante.

Ella se encontraba lastimada y sangrando. Frieza la estaba castigando por algo.

Frieza: te lo preguntaré una vez más _Comandante, **Dónde se encuentra tu padre?**_

Bulma: ya le dije que no lo sé! Además ni siquiera me encontraba aquí cuando él escapó.

Frieza: tsk, tsk, _querida _ya me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, obviamente tu "desmayo" fue para crear una pequeña distracción para que pueda escapar

Bulma: estás diciendo idioteces Frieza, a quien le interesaría si yo me desmayo o no? Voy a misiones todo el tiempo, tengo heridas que me dejan días en el tanque de regeneración, por qué este desmayo es tan especial.!

Frieza: a mi no se me escapa nada... Fuentes muy confiables me informaron que antes de ingresar a tu nave repentinamente caíste a al suelo, y lo más sorprende de todo es que no tenías siquiera un rasguño, no te parece eso raro _querida Comandante_

Bulma no podía decirle a que se debió el desmayo, no tenía salida, lo único que le restaba era seguirle a Frieza la corriente, si su padre había escapado y Frieza no lo podía encontrar significaba que se encontraba a salvo, al meno por ahora, del que tenía que cuidar en ese momento era de su pequeño hijo aún no nacido.

Bulma: es cierto, todo fue una farsa para que mi padre escape! Ya no soportaba trabajar para una lagartija desagradable como tu Frieza!

Frieza: perra malagradecida!

El emperador arroja a Bulma al otro extremo de la habitación. Colisiona con una pared haciendo un hoyo gigantesco.

Bulma trata de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de los golpes era demasiado, ahora sólo le restaba un milagro que la salve de la muerte.

Frieza: basura, no mereces vivir

Al instante se materializa en la mano de Frieza una bola de energía.

Al ver esto, Bulma cierra los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Pasan los segundos y no llegaba.

_Que sucede?_

Se anima a abrir los ojos y ve a Frieza acercándose.

La vuelve a tomar por el cuello y le habla al oído.

Frieza: para que veas que lo magnánimo que soy, te dejaré vivir _por **hoy**._

Nada me daría más placer que encontrar al osado Doctor Briefs y asesinarlo con mis propias manos por escaparse y llevarse parte de mi laboratorio, así que dejaré vivir hasta que lo encuentre, y cuando eso suceda, lo mataré a él y luego a ti, que te parece? Será una linda reunión familiar.

Arroja a Bulma en el suelo con rudeza.

Frieza: disfrutando el espectáculo, soldado Dodoria?

Dodoria quien se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación tragó saliva al escuchar que Frieza le hablaba.

Dodoria: Emperador, discúlpeme, no era mi intención…

Frieza: no me molesta en lo absoluto su presencia, es más la considero útil. Lleve a esta traidora a los calabozos especiales, de órdenes a los guardias de que no la alimentes baja ninguna circunstancia. Quiero que la tengan esposada a la pared con absorbentes de energía durante las 24 horas. Puede retirarse.

Dodoria: y si intenta algo mientras la llevo al calabozo.

Frieza: no se preocupe soldado, con la golpiza que le di, esta sucia híbrida no podrá levantarse en días.

Dodoria: como usted mande, Emperador Frieza.

Kakarotto se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sería muy peligroso que se comunique con Vegeta a través del intercomunicador que tenía allí. Alguien podría escucharlos. Lo mejor sería decírselo personalmente.

Dando vuelta se dirige hacia la zona de despegue esperando encontrar alguna nave que lo pueda llevar de vuelta a Vegetasei.

Vegetasei.

Vegeta había decidido descansar un momento. Hace meses que no dormía bien. Sería lo mejor reposar el cuerpo para que todos sus entrenamientos no sean en vano.

Se dirige a su habitación.

Durante el camino se sintió raro, un dolor fuerte en el estómago.

_No es la primera vez que tengo estos dolores repentinos._

Sigue su camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Ingresa a la misma y se recuesta en la cama. Tiene la mirada fija en el techo con las manos tras la nuca.

Recordaba a Bulma.

A cada momento la recordaba cada vez más. Pensaba en ella en todo momento, cuando dormía, cuando entrenaba cuando comía, a toda hora Bulma estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

Pero aún no podía ir por ella, aún no estaba preparado.

Al bajar la mirada algo captó la atención del Príncipe.

Bajo un mueble se encontraba un guante de batalla negro muy pequeño.

Era de ella.

_Cómo es que nunca noté esto?_

Toma la fina prenda en sus manos y la acaricia por su rostro.

_Por Kamisama, como te extraño Bulma, pero pronto te traeré de vuelta, y todo volverá a ser como antes._

Bulma se encontraba esposada de manos y pies contra una pared. Estaba tan débil y herida que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. La sangre escapaba por todas partes de su cuerpo.

_Vegeta!._

Chichi: QUE a Bulma QUE!

Sirviente: así es señora, la comandante se encuentra en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Chichi: y no sabes bajo que cargo?

Sirviente: alta traición.

Chichi trajo una mano a la boca.

_No Bulma, en que líos estás metida._

Sin pensarlo Chichi va disparada hacia el lugar en dónde Bulma se encontraba cautiva.

Mientras que se dirigía hacia el área de lanzamiento Kakarotto alcanzó a escuchar a unos guardias hablar acerca de Bulma.

"Si yo mismo lo vi, el Señor Frieza estaba golpeando a la Comandante y luego encargó al señor Dodoria que la lleve a un calabozo de máxima seguridad"

Si Kakarotto tubo alguna duda sobre contarle o no a Vegeta, esto la descartaba por completo.

Aumenta la velocidad y por fin llega a su destino.

_Que bien! Esa nave está libre._

Kakarotto se sube a la nave y programa las coordenadas.

_Ahora a hablar con Vegeta._


	17. Chapter 17

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Here I am, here we are, one**

**Here we are one  
I've been waiting for this night to come  
Get up!  
Now it's time for me to take my place"**

**Psycho Circus. KISS.**

En el planeta Frost reinaba la incertidumbre. Se escuchaban murmullos por doquier. En el mercado de esclavos, en las calles, en las arenas, e incluso en el Palacio del Emperador.

Era de dominio popular la situación de la Comandante. El mismo Frieza se había encargado que se expanda la información sobre la Comandante.

"Una traidora que será castigada con la pena máxima, para que sirva como ejemplo a otros que se les ocurra hacer lo mismo"

Esas habían sido las exactas palabras del tirano.

Ahora sólo le restaba a Bulma rezar para que Frieza no encuentre a su padre.

Una semana y media más después de su partida Kakarotto se encontraba aterrizando en Vegetasei.

Sin perder más tiempo al abrirse la pequeña compuerta de la nave se dirige directamente a donde el príncipe.

A la velocidad de la luz se dirige al castillo.

Kakarotto: en dónde se encuentra el príncipe?

Soldado: en sus aposentos señor.

Kakarotto: muy bien.

Vegeta estaba tendido en la cama con una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra sosteniendo un pequeño guante negro.

De repente la puerta de su habitación era bruscamente abierta haciendo que salga de su transe.

Enviaría al infierno al maldito que se atrevía a molestarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

Vegeta: Insecto! Que haces aquí? acaso no estabas en el planeta Frost?

Kakarotto: Vegeta, hay algo que tienes que saber… se trata de Bulma.

Vegeta: Bulma! Que sucede con ella, habla insecto! (Suena bastante nervioso y preocupado)

Kakarotto: Frieza la tiene prisionera y la va a matar!

Vegeta: Que!

Kakarotto: y eso no es todo..

Vegeta: que más? Déjate de dar vueltas y habla de una vez!

Kakarotto: Bulma está embarazada.

Frieza. Entonces, tú encontraste esto justo antes de que encerrar a la traidora?

Dodoria: si señor, así es.

Frieza: parece ser una especie de arma… y si no me equivoco este es un proyecto del viejo Briefs me había mostrado hace tiempo… Bueno, eso no importa, saldrá de su escondite y vendrá a rescatar a su preciosa hija, y cuando eso suceda…

Dodoria: lo matamos.

Frieza: así es, al él y luego a su hija.

Dodoria: hehe

Bulma había empeorado considerablemente. Ya casi no hablaba. Los absorbentes de energía la mantenían muy débil y para colmo ingería alimentos.

Raras veces podía comer algo ya que Chichi no siempre podía infiltrar comida a su celda. El lugar se encontraba muy vigilado y no siempre podía utilizar sus influencias, había muchos soldados ciegamente leales a Frieza.

Hoy si había podido traer a Bulma un poco de comida.

Era triste ver a tal guerrera implacable en un estado tan decadente.

Chichi trataba con todas sus fuerzas el no derramar una sola lágrima frente a su amiga.

Bulma ya no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la boca. El sólo hecho de moverse hacía que se retuerza de dolor.

Chichi: vamos Bulma, por tu hijo debes hacerlo.

Entonces Bulma empezó a ingerir lentamente.

Chichi: esa es mi chica.

Vegeta: Que has dicho? Y por que no me lo contaste antes!

Kakarotto: vine lo más rápido que pude, debes sacarla de ahí si quieres que no mueran ella y tu hijo.

_Que raro suena, mi hijo_

_Mi hijo._

**_Nuestro hijo._**

Vegeta se sentía muy raro pero a la vez orgulloso, tendría un hijo con aquella mujer de quien tanto se había repetido a sí mismo que no le interesaba, con aquella mujer a quien tanto extrañaba, con aquella mujer a quien tanto **_amaba_.**

Si, amaba. Porque él **_la_** **_ama._**

Ya no tenía ninguna duda, al saber que se encontraba en peligro no pensó en nada más que ir en su ayuda.

Y ahora además estaba más unido a ella que nunca, ella llevaba en su vientre a su hijo.

Vegeta: no hay tiempo que perder, ahora mismo voy al planeta Frost.

Kakarotto: pero, sin un plan, Frieza te matará antes de que puedas hacer algo.

Vegeta: no interesa. (Se queda callado unos instantes)

Kakarotto; tú irás conmigo. Distraeré a Frieza quiero que liberes a Bulma y la alejes de ese planeta.

Kakarotto: y tu, que pasará contigo?

Vegeta:… estamos perdiendo tiempo! Hay que ir de inmediato, no pienso quedarme aquí un minuto más sabiendo que mi pareja se encuentra sufriendo!

Esa oración sorprendió a Vegeta más que a Kakarotto.

_Por fin Vegeta se ha dado cuenta._

Vegeta: tomaremos el crucero de batalla para llamar la atención de Frieza lo más que se pueda.

Kakarotto: bien.

Los dos guerreros se dirigían en busca del crucero de batalla a toda velocidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya habían arribado a donde se encontraba el mismo y estaban listos para viajar al Planeta Frost.

En un planeta lejano, en dónde aquellos que huían tenían unos breves momentos de tranquilidad, la tensión y preocupación había aumentado.

Tres individuos discutían bajo unos árboles en un jardín de una fortaleza militar.

"Es hora de que salga de aquí"

"Si, tienes razón, no nos conviene enemistarnos con Frieza"

"Pero Frieza no ya no lo busca"

"Al contrario, pienso que algo trama, esa lagartija es muy astuta" "Debe irse de aquí para mañana"

"Pero el trato era por una semana más…"

"No importa, hoy mismo hablaré con él y deberá buscar en refugio en otra parte"

Una figura sombría se aleja del grupo. En su rostro se notaba preocupación, pero también determinación. La seguridad ante los suyos era lo primero.

_Ya es hora, por fin la terminé._

_Hija, resiste un poco más, papá va a rescatarte._

Dr. Briefs: ahora, a encapsular el cañón.

Antes de que Bulma aya vuelto de una misión el Dr. Briefs había escapado del planeta Frost. Estaba decidido a liberar a su hija de aquel tirano, y a su nieto también.

Desde el primer momento que vio a su hija con malestares y molestias lo descubrió, aunque nunca se lo dijo a ella. Esperaba que ella se acerque a contarle la verdad, además, era probable que ella aún no lo supiera.

Hace unos años ya había pensado en eliminar al tirano, pero nunca se había animado a llevar este objetivo al cabo. Además el elaborar un arma que derrote a Frieza no era algo sencillo… pero _tampoco **imposible.**_

Así que ahora estaba frente al cañón de ki que tanto le había costado construir.

Solo quedaba encapsularlo.

No podía probarla, no era necesario, en su vida nuca había cometido un solo error con respecto a sus invenciones y esta no sería la excepción. Además, ya no tenía tiempo de para hacerlo.

Arroja una cápsula al objeto

¡BOOM!

Al instante el cañón de ki era reducido al tamaño de una pequeña cápsula.

Lo toma en su mano y lo mete En un bolsillo.

_Es hora._

Recoge sus pertenencias y las encapsula también.

Una nave que se encontraba en las afueras de su residencia ya se encontraba encendida. De un salto ingresa a ella y despega al infinito del espacio al rescate de su hija.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 18**

"**Blood stains the ivories on my daddy's baby grand**

**ain't seen the daylight since we started this band**

**no more, no more**

**no more, no more"**

**NO MORE NO MORE. Aerosmith**

El Crucero de Batalla era una nave notablemente veloz. Para fortuna de todos sólo les tomó 4 días llegar al planeta Frost.

_Aguanta un poco más Bulma._

Kakarotto: Vegeta, ya aterrizamos, y como lo habías dicho hay un grupo de soldados no muy "felices" con nuestra visita.

Vegeta: muy bien, por lo visto nuestra llegada llama la atención de los insectos, es hora de eliminarlos y después iremos por el pez gordo.

Kakarotto: como diga Príncipe.

Al instante se abre la rampa revelando a nada más y menos que al Príncipe de Vegetasei y su guardia de confianza. Sin articular palabra alguna se lanzan sobre el grupo de soldados que se había acercado a su nave lanzando ataques de energía convirtiéndolos en polvo en un instante.

Vegeta: basura… Kakarotto! Quiero que busques a Bulma de inmediato y la quites de aquí, yo iré por Frieza.

Kakarotto tenía presente que esta podría ser la última vez que vea al orgulloso Príncipe.

De no poder vencer a Frieza y morir en el intento, él mismo se encargaría de que la comandante y el pequeño estén seguros y que tal vez algún día reclamen el lugar que les pertenece.

Kakarotto: cuídate Vegeta

Vegeta sólo lo mira y comprende lo que quiere decirle.

Vegeta: cuídalos.

Kakarotto: Si señor.

En ese momento sus caminos se separan.

Kakarotto se dirige hacia las celdas y Vegeta hacia el salón del trono.

Frieza: así que el Príncipe Mono se encuentra aquí… supongo que en busca de su compañera…

Zaarbon: él y un soldado que lo acompañaba acabaron con cuanto hombre se ponía en su camino.

Frieza: bien, pagarán por su insolencia. Soldado Zaarbon, quédese aquí en el salón del trono. Yo iré a informarle a la Comandante que su esposo se encuentra aquí. ah, y si el príncipe tiene la osadía de venir hasta aquí, no lo mate, sólo recuérdele cual es su lugar, yo me encargaré de él personalmente.

Kakarotto entraba de celda en celda, matando a cuanto guardia se le ponía en frente.

_Demonios Bulma, donde estas?_

Recorriendo otro pasillo más se detuvo a pensar en lo tonto de su actuar.

_Pero que imbécil, a Bulma no la tendrían en una celda común y corriente._

Cambia de dirección y se dirige hacia las cárceles de máxima seguridad.

No tardó en adivinar cual era la de Bulma ya que era la que más custodios tenía.

_Que es todo ese escándalo!_

Chichi estaba con Bulma, cuidándola cuando de repente escuchó explosiones fuera de la celda.

Una explosión final había derrumbado la fuerte puerta de la celda.

Al instante se coloca en posición de batalla para defender a Bulma del peligro.

Tal es su sorpresa que ve a su propio marido ingresar a la celda.

Chichi: que haces? Te has vuelto loco? Frieza te matará por esto!

Kakarotto: Chichi! No hay tiempo, quitemos a Bulma lo más rápido posible de aquí! Vegeta no podrá distraer por mucho tiempo a Frieza!

_Vegeta_

Bulma se había sobresaltado levemente al escuchar ese nombre.

Chichi: que Vegeta que!

Kakarotto: MUJER NO HAY TIEMPO! SACA A BULMA DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Chichi se había quedado muda, en su vida Kakarotto jamás le había gritado.

Eso la había hecho reaccionar.

Chichi: Ayúdame con los absorbentes de energía!

Kakarotto: bien.

Se acercan a las esposas que mantenían cautivas a los miembros superiores e inferiores de Bulma. Con un fuerte estirón de ambos el lazo se había roto.

Bulma caía al suelo debido a que se encontraba muy débil, pero antes de tocarlo Kakarotto la sostiene y la carga en sus brazos.

Kakarotto: no perdamos tiempo, es hora de salir de aquí!

Vegeta estaba frente a las puertas del salón del trono. De una parada las abre de par en par. Ingresa a ella y no ve a nadie.

El lugar se encontraba vacío.

Estaba a punto de retirase cuando sintió una presencia.

Con un puño había desviado un ataque que se dirigía directamente a él.

Vegeta: Zaarbon.

Zaarbon.: Vegeta.

Ambos se miraron un instante en un duelo de miradas asesinas.

Vegeta: no tengo tiempo para perder con tigo basura.

Zaarbon: por lo contrario, tenemos todo el tiempo posible, además no te preocupes, Frieza me dio órdenes precisas de no acabar contigo _aún._

Vegeta viendo que no tenía más alternativa que pelear decide quitarle información a Zaarbon y después acabará con él.

Vegeta: y que con Frieza? Acaso es tan cobarde que manda a una de sus perras a que se "encargue" de mi? Tanto miedo me tiene?

Zaarbon: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Vegeta, eres un mono arrogante, el gran Frieza no le tiene miedo a nada y menos a un mono insignificante como tu!

Vegeta: entonces, por que no está aquí?

Zaarbon: como soy un ser tan caritativo te diré en donde se encuentra el Emperador. Se dirigía hacia las cárceles de máxima seguridad para acabar de una buena vez que con tu querida esposa.

_No! No!_

_Kakarotto, espero que por tu propio bien ya hayas sacado a Bulma del planeta!_

Vegeta: fuiste de mucha ayuda Zaarbon, ahora ya no me sirves,…..

Zaarbon: no seas rid----

Vegeta: DESAPARECE!

Sin que Zaarbon siquiera tenga tiempo de reaccionar Vegeta lo había eliminado haciendo un Galic Gun.

Sin perder más tiempo Vegeta se dirige a donde Zaarbon le indico que Frieza estaba.

Kakarotto y Chichi tenían a Bulma y estaba a mitad de camino a la nave cuando de repente Kakarrot cae al suelo con una perforación en el hombre.

Kakarotto: ¡Que diab--¡ (Cae al suelo)

Él y Bulma caen al suelo.

Chichi desesperada ve de dónde se provenía aquel ataque.

Frieza se acercaba lentamente, emergiendo de las sombras con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa macabra apuntando el dedo hacia ella.

Frieza: que pena Soldado que tenga que morir, en realidad era un miembro importante de mi ejército… pero en él no admito traidores.

Y en vez de dispararle un Death Spin se lanza sobre ella y la noquea de un golpe dejándola en el suelo.

Bulma estaba inmóvil observándolo todo.

Nunca se había odiado tanta en la vida como en esos momento. No podía defender a aquellos que hacían tanto por ella. Mira a Frieza con odio y trata de levantarse.

Frieza: Comandante Bulma, tan implacable hasta el final! No te preocupes querida, en este instante me encargaré de ti, sólo me gustaría ver la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta cuando te arranque esa cabecita de tu lindo cuello.

Se lanza sobre ella.

Bulma cierra los ojos tratando de soportar el último dolor.

BROOM! Escucha el derrumbar de una pared. Abre de nuevo los ojos y ve Frieza en un cráter en la pared creado por su propio cuerpo.

Se anima a mirar hacia el causante de aquel movimiento.

No lo podía creer, frente a ella estaba Vegeta con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y mirándola directamente.

Primero se acerca a ella y la carga en sus brazos, luego se acerca a Kakarotto. Se arrodilla para sentir el pulso del guerrero.

Aún estaba vivo. Le trampaza un poco de energía y Kakarotto al instante abre los ojos. Kakarotto: Vegeta?

Vegeta: le entrega a Bulma en sus manos.

Vegeta: llévatela de aquí, y a tu mujer también.

Sin dudar ni cuestionar, Kakarotto obedece y se dirige hacia el Crucero de Batalla.

En el momento en que Kakarotto desapareció de la vista Vegeta empieza a acumular energía.

Frieza se integra de suelo y para sorpresa de Vegeta este ya se encontraba en su última forma.

_No!_

Frieza: considérate afortunado mono, eres el primero y el último que verá de esta manera.

Vegeta se coloca en posición de ataque y comienza la pelea.

Sin esperar un instante más se lanza con todo lo que tiene. Frieza no se encontraba en posición de defensa, permanecía mirándolo acercarse con una expresión neutra.

Vegeta extiende un brazo para golpearlo pero sin que se diera cuenta su golpe era detenido por un brazo de Frieza.

Vegeta sentía un gran dolor en ese brazo. De echo, con la fuerza que empleo Frieza en esquivar el golpe, el brazo de Vegeta se había dislocado.

Uniendo las dos manos Frieza da otro golpe a Vegeta y lo manada volando por los aires. Con sólo dos golpes Vegeta se encontraba seriamente herido. Pero no se rendiría. No podía perder aún. De seguro Bulma aún no se encontraba a salvo.

De nuevo se lanza al tirano y trata de golpearlo pero es en vano. De nuevo se encontraba colisionando con una pared.

Frieza: jaja! Eso es todo! Vegeta, el poderoso príncipe de los temidos saiyajin, no es capaz siquiera de defender a su mujer!

Como vegeta aún no podía ponerse de pie Frieza continuaba burlandose de él.

Frieza: debieras haber visto como me divertí con tu mujercita! Me suplicaba un ay otra vez que me detenga! Jajaj La hubieras visto cuando le dije que a golpes acabaría con su bastardo hijo!

Hasta aquí fue.

La gota que colmó el vaso.

En un mar de ira ciega Vegeta se incorporaba del piso.

Con un grito animalístico de dolor y furia explotó su energía al máximo. Un brillo dorado se había apropiado de él, convirtiendo lo negro en dorado.

Su apariencia había cambiado por completo. Su pelo se había tornado dorado y sus ojos verdes.

Frieza ve aquella metamorfosis con la boca abierta. Sentía tanto poder emanando de aquel mono.

_No! No puede ser! Se ha convertido, se ha convertido!_

Vegeta: ahora mismo te haré tragar tus palabras basura.

Con un solo golpe Vegeta había derribado por completo a Frieza. Este cae al suelo. Vegeta lo agarra del cuello y lo sujeta firmemente, asfixiándolo.

Una idea macabra cruza por su mente.

Sin dudarlo un instante corta a Frieza por la mitad.

Frieza se había dividido en dos cayendo su torso para arriba a la derecha y sus miembros inferiores hacia atrás.

Vegeta: no te mataré aún, dejaré que tus heridas te consuman, un maldito como tú no merece morir como un verdadero guerrero.

Frieza: VE- VEG----

Vegeta: no te preocupes, tu sufrimiento terminará cundo suba a mi nave y vuele este asqueroso planeta.

Vegeta se había dado vuelta y ahora le daba la espalda.

Frieza: Vegeta! Como pude permitir que un mono me hiciera esto! Morirás maldito!

Materializa una inmensa bola de energía y la dirige a Vegeta pero no llega a disparara ya que él había sido golpeado por otro rayo de energía.

Ya habían llegado a la nave.

Bulma no podía dejar a Vegeta. Y Kakarotto tampoco la dejaría volver.

Así que por más dévil que se encontrase iría con él.

Esperó a que Kakarotto esté distrito con la herida de Chichi para escapar y volver con Vegeta.

La desfigurada mitad de Frieza permanecía en el suelo.

Vegetada vuelta para ver a quien había atacado.

No era nada más que el mismo doctor Briefs acercándose a Frieza.

Dr. Briefs: maldito, ya no nos lastimará más.

Vegeta: no se acerque!

Bulma: papá! No te acerques!

Dr. Briefs: Hija!

Vegeta: Bulma!

Vegeta y el Dr. Briefs giran hacia Bulma. De inmediato Vegeta la alcanza y la toma en sus brazos.

Vegeta: que haces aquí?

Ese breve momento de reunión se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

La explosión provocada por el cuerpo del Dr. Briefs no había dejado siquiera cenizas de él.

Detrás del humo y polvo se encontraba Frieza. Completamente reconstruido. (A/N: La habilidad que poseen las lagartijas) Aunque su rostro continuaba desfigurado.

Bulma no lo podía creer.

Frieza: nunca me gustó este humano inútil…

Bulma no entendía lo que pasaba.

Como un balde de agua fría en la mañana se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Con las pupilas increíblemente miraba la polvadera levantada en la explosión del cuerpo de su padre.

Bulma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A pesar de que se encontraba terriblemente débil logró incorporarse y no slo eso. También había sufrido una transformación.

Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, sin nada en su interior. Su cabello se volvió verde pálido casi amarillo. Al igual que Vegeta de ella se desprendía un poder colosal.

Un aura verde rodeaba la figura de Bulma.

Vegeta la miraba incrédulo.

Frieza: no!Tu también!

Antes de que pueda notarlo Bulma se materializo frente a él y le arrancó la cabeza y la sostenía en su mano arrojando al cuerpo al suelo.

Frieza: ag, ag.

Bulma: muere

De la misma manera en que Frieza había hecho estallar el cuerpo de su padre, Bulma había hecho estallar la cabeza de Frieza.

Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba tan agotada que cayó siendo atrapada por Vegeta antes de tocas el piso.

Vegeta: ya terminó todo. Vayamos a casa.

Se aleja del lugar cargando a su mujer en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a su nave, a su planeta, con la mujer que _**ama**._

_Nota del Autor: El próximo **capítulo** será el **final.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cursed**

**Autor: Darkgal 69**

**Capitulo 19**

"**Six feet deep is the incision**

**In my heart that barless prison**

**Discolours all with tunnel vision**

**Sunsetter...**

**Nymphetamine**

**Sick and weak from my condition**

**This lust, this vampiric addiction**

**To her alone in full submission**

**None better..."**

**Nymphetamine. Cradle of Filth **

Lo habían logrado. Vegeta había alcanzado su más difícil meta. Había logrado convertirse en el Legendario. Pero no sólo él lo logro. Bulma también lo había hecho, aunque su transformación era un poco _diferente _a la suya.

Más que transformada parecía poseída. Durante los breves momentos en que Bulma duró transformado su ki había cambiado por completo; aparte de aumentar sorprendentemente no parecía pertenecer a ella. Era como si toda esencia de la Bulma que conocía desapareciese.

Se preocuparía por eso más tarde, cuando ella despierte.

_No despierta aún. Ya han pasado 3 días y aún no ha salido del maldito tanque de regeneración._

En cinco meses nacería el heredero. Afortunadamente Bulma había soportado todos los castigos y la falta de alimento.

Lo primero que Vegeta ordenó al ingresar a Bulma al tanque era una radiografía general para saber si su hijo seguía con vida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras del médico.

"No se preocupe Su Alteza, el heredero esta bien, vivo y sano"

"El Heredero? ¿O sea que es macho?"

"Si Alteza"

_Un varón, una niña… que más da? Lo importante es que está vivo._

Vegeta se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando es interrumpido por Kakarotto.

Vegeta: que quieres?

Kakarotto: disculpa Vegeta, pero es un asunto que debes atender de inmediato.

Vegeta: no me interesa, hasta que Bulma no salga de aquel endemoniado tanque no atenderé otro asunto.

Kakarotto: es importante. Desde que Frieza ha muerto el Imperio Cold ha quedado sin un líder… planetas enteros se encuentran en caos ya que no tienen a quien obedecer, las poblaciones se han revelado, no podemos permitir que esto siga así…

Vegeta: acaso eres retardado? No iré.

Rey Vegeta: hijo debes hacerlo.

Ambos guerreros voltean a ver al Rey quien había ingresado a la habitación sin ser notado.

Rey Vegeta: es tu deber como el nuevo Emperador, no los hagas esperar. Y no te preocupes por tu mujer, yo personalmente la cuidaré. No permitiré que ningún mal caiga sobre ella, no _mi **nieto.**_

Desde la victoria ante Frieza la actitud del Rey había cambiado por completo. Su hijo era más fuerte de lo que él pudiese imaginar, y no solo él, también su mujer. Ella había roto todos los esquemas. Primero; siendo Comandante General del Imperio más temido del universo, y después alcanzar un estado al cual se le negaba al género femenino saiyajin; ella era una súper saiyajin. Eso la hacía más que valiosa y merecedora del trono de Vegetasei. Aparte, ya estaba en camino la nueva generación.

Vegeta nunca se pudo imaginar a su padre hablar ni actuar de esa manera, pero lo entendía, era su manera de decir "Perdón por haber sido un idiota"

Sorprendentemente ante la intervención de su padre Vegeta accedió a salir de la zona de tanques y dirigirse a donde el caos reinaba. El arruinado planeta Frost.

_Debí haberlo volado antes de salir de allí._

Vegeta se acerca al tanque en donde el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma flotaba.

_Vuelvo pronto._

Vegeta: andando insecto.

Kakarotto: como diga Príncipe.

Una semana más tarde Vegeta termina sus asuntos en el Planeta Frost. Cambió la sede del imperio. Ahora era el Planeta Vegetasei.

Se proclamó el nuevo emperador y a Bulma la nueva Emperatriz. Llevaba restos del mutilado cuerpo de Frieza en las manos para _convencer _ a los incrédulos.

De inmediato todos se arrodillaban en señal de sumisión.

Estaba complacido ante este acto. Estaba feliz, pero no del todo, no podía compartir estos momentos con Bulma ya que aún no había despertado.

Una nave desconocida surcaba el espacio a la velocidad de la luz. Aparentemente se dirigía al planeta Frost.

Vegeta se encontraba en lo que solía ser el palacio de Frieza. En las mazmorras más específicamente, desasiéndose de los últimos soldados fieles a Frieza, entre ellos el soldado Dodoria.

_Basura_

Este era el último día que permanecería en aquella bola de barro. Mañana regresaría a ver si Bulma ya había despertado.

Sube al salón del trono. Despreocupado de cualquier cosa.

Ingresa a la sala. Levanta la mirada. En medio del salón se encontraba una figura de espaldas. No podía saber de quien se trataba ya que poseía una capa negra que cubría por completa su figura.

Vegeta: quien eres?

Silencio.

Vegeta: Realmente ansías tu muerte por eso que ingresas a esta sala en mi ausencia y sin mi consentimiento. A caso no sabes quien soy?

En ese instante la figura voltea y se quita la capa del rostro revelando su identidad.

Vegeta se congela en el lugar en donde estaba.

_**Azul.**_

Ella lo mira y le sonríe.

No pasa una milésima de segundo para que Vegeta reaccione y corra hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos.

Sin articular una sola palabra la besa con todo lo que tenía guardado para este momento que tanto ansiaba. En ese beso liberaba todas las ganas y deseo que se había guardado esos dos meses de su ausencia.

Ella le responde con la misma fuerza y pasión.

Realmente era un beso asfixiante, lleno de deseo y _alivio._

Alivio de al fin volver a sentir sus labios fundirse.

Bulma rompe el beso lentamente. Lo mira a los ojos, a esos ojos negros que nunca dicen nada, pero a la vez lo dicen todo. Brillaban con una intensidad inusual.

Temiendo que este momento se esfumase, Vegeta la toma por las piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Sin esperar más avanzan hacia la pared desesperados por que sus cuerpos se fundan una vez más. Era la única manera en que expresaban lo que lo que en palabras no podían.

Vegeta la presiona fuertemente contra la pared y la besa en todas partes, con hambre, con gula. Deseaba estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Bulma gemía fuertemente. Ni siquiera hacía un intento por que sean menos audibles.

Con rapidez Vegeta la despojaba de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Al mismo tiempo que Vegeta la desvestía ella dejaba a sus manos revelarse. Con suma urgencia y rudeza lo despojaba a él de su armadura y su camiseta necesitando sentir la piel expuesta de su amante contra la suya.

Vegeta: estamos impacientes?

Bulma sólo lo mira con malicia y se lame los labios ante la vista de su perfectamente esculpido pecho.

Lo restante de ropa en ambos fue descartado sin perder más tiempo. Los pantalones, las botas, capas, etc., todo ya se encontraba fuera.

Mientras que Vegeta trataba sus senos con la lengua mordisqueándolos y lamiéndolos ella besaba su cuello dejando un sendero de saliva en el proceso.

Vegeta sube a los labios haciendo leves roces, sin besarla haciendo que Bulma se desespere ante tal tortura. Entonces ella decide jugar el mismo juego. Toma la base de su cola y la estruja firmemente. Gemidos animalistícos escapan de la boca de Vegeta. Ella sonríe entre dientes.

Hasta ahí legó el auto control.

Desde que la besó ya se encontraba erecto.

Sin aguantarlo más la tomó fuertemente sosteniéndola por las nalgas y se sumergió en ella. Lenta y poderosamente.

Al sentirlo dentro Bulma instantáneamente dejó la cola y trasladó sus manos al cuello de Vegeta.

El mantenía su cabeza escondida en el hombro de su mujer, besándola en todos los sectores que alcanzaba, su oreja, la parte trasera de su cuello…

Él bombeaba sin parar, sintiendo cada vez más la necesidad de estar dentro de ella lo consumía como llama a una hoja seca.

Su nombre escapaba frenéticamente de la boca de ella. Cada vez más y más audible.

Eso lo alentaba a aumentar la velocidad. Bulma mantenía sus piernas selladas con fuerza alrededor de su esposo.

Las colas de ambos ahora se encontraban entrelazadas, como siempre lo hacían cada vez que hacían el amor.

Sintiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba Vegeta aumenta la velocidad y acerca sus colmillos a la suave piel expuesta del cuello.

La muerde desgarrando tejido y provocando que la sangre fluya en abundancia.

Bulma grita instantáneamente.

Sintió un inmenso dolor en el momento en que el incrustaba sus colmillos en su cuello, pero a la vez experimentaba el más intenso placer mezclado con un potente orgasmo.

Sus nombres se escuchaban sincronizadamente.

Él aun se encontraba dentro de ella bombeando en desperados intentos para que no se acabe el placer.

Sin dudarlo un instante Bulma clava sus colmillos en la piel del cuello de su amante, aproximándose a la misma zona en la cual ella había sido mordida.

Vegeta sonría para sí mismo. Había reaccionado siguiendo sus instintos.

Ahora ambos se encontraban unidos en cuerpo, alma y espíritu por el resto de sus vidas y por la eternidad. Era lo que **_ella _**deseaba. Era lo que **_él _**necesitaba.

Ella se aparta de su cuello para mirarlo. Aún tenía un poco de sangre en los labios.

La limpia con su lengua en un sensual movimiento. Vegeta se acerca a la herida que había hecho y empieza a lamerla.

Esto hace que ambos vuelvan a sentir la misma necesidad que tuvieron desde el momento en que se vieron. La necesidad de amarse el uno al otro en una entrega **_total_** de **_cuerpo y alma._**

Bulma: otra vez?

Vegeta: y otra, y otra y otra…

Ambos se encontraban exhaustos y rogando por aire. Ahora ambos se encontraban recostados, Vegeta contra la pared sosteniendo a Bulma del vientre.

Ella voltea y lo mira intensamente a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla.

Al sentir el suave roza de su mano por su piel Vegeta ya no resiste. Al diablo con todo el orgullo, ya no lo podía aguantar, por más que esto en algún momento pueda ser utilizado en su contra, ya no le importaba, necesitaba decírselo.

Vegeta: perdóname, perdóname Bulma

Esconde su cabeza en la base del cuello de Bulma.

Ella sonríe para si misma.

Bulma: Vegeta, no necesitas de mi perdón, desde el momento en que te vi en este planeta estuviste perdonado.

Vegeta: Bulma, no sabes como te extrañé… Fui un idiota, nunca debí tratarte de esa manera… (La abraza con más fuerza)

Bulma: además Kakarotto me contó todos lo que planeabas hacer… estuviste a punto de **_sacrificar_** tu **_propia vida_**… como no perdonaría a alguien que moriría por mi? Y Vegeta; …………………EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS!

Vegeta: siempre tienes que arruinar todo verdad? Mujer escandalosa…(Le dice tapándose las orejas)

Bulma le toma el rostro con amabas manos y lo acerca al de ella.

Bulma: no quiero que nunca más lo hagas, y tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a poner en peligro de esa manera, yo no soportaría perderte a ti también.

_Era cierto, la muerte del Doctor Briefs_.

La tristeza se apoderó de su adorable rostro.

Vegeta: en cuanto volvamos a Vegetasei edificaremos un monumento en nombre de él, ya que fue una pieza clave en esta lucha contra Frieza. Será recordado como un guerrero de la realeza. Tendrá la ceremonia más despedida más impresionante que se haya visto en la historia de Vegetasei.

Bulma: gracias Vegeta.

Vegeta la abraza con ternura y luego coloca sus manos masajeándole el vientre.

Se callan por un instante.

Lo único audible en la habitación era el sonido de la respiración de ambos.

Con las manos quietas en el vientre de Bulma, Vegeta vuelve a hablar.

Vegeta: mujer..?

Bulma: mmm?

Vegeta: cuando piensas decírmelo?

Bulma: que cosa?

Vegeta: mujer… esto? Presiona suavemente sus manos contra el vientre de Bulma.

Bulma: pero cuando? Como?

Vegeta: ya te he dicho que nada se le escapa al poderoso Príncipe Vegeta

Bulma: fue Kakarotto, no?

Vegeta mueve su cabeza afirmando

Bulma: insecto entrometido….

Vegeta: en cinco meses no puedes realizar acción alguna; mucho menos luchar, no quiero que le suceda nada a **_nuestro hijo_**.

_Nuestro hijo._

Bulma: resistí golpizas de Frieza, no te parece que podré soportar un entr----

Vegeta silencia con una beso.

Vegeta: El príncipe debe nacer fuerte como su padre…

Bulma: Príncipe? Como sabes que es varón?

Vegeta: ya te he dicho que nada se le escapa al poderoso Príncipe Vegeta. Sólo no lo hagas, cinco meses, nada más.

Sabiendo que con discutir no llegaría a nada se rinde.

Bulma: bien, como diga _Su Bastardidad_…

_**Fin**_

**_Notas del autor: gracias por leer _**esta "cosa" que fue mi historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté haciéndola. Trate de hacerla lo más parecida posible a una historia de amor y entrega, mostrando como el amor que sentían dos personas fue capaz de superar todas las barreras impuestas por ellos mismos y por los demás. Ese fue el motivo por el cual escogía Bulma y Vegeta como personajes principales. A mi criterio son los que más amor y entrega tuvieron y los más indicados para formar esta historia.

Esta dedicada para todos aquellos que aún en estos tiempos piensan que el amor lo puede todo.

Antes de comenzar cada capítulo probablemente les habrá llamado la atención que cada uno empezaba con la estrofa de alguna canción.

Cada una de esas canciones sirvió como fuente de inspiración y cada una de ellas fue necesaria para terminar este fic.

Cada una posee el nombre de la canción y del artista.

Háganse un favor, si tienen ganas búsquenlas y escúchenlas.


End file.
